


Comethru

by Cherry_Poison



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews & Cheryl Blossom Friendship, F/F, choni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Poison/pseuds/Cherry_Poison
Summary: Toni has been involved with the Pretty Poisons to a point that Cheryl became lesser and lesser of a priority until they reached their breaking point during a conversation at Le Bonne Nuit. The two broke up and this is the aftermath of how they and the people around them will navigate towards mending the relationship between the two. With all the past mistakes and the current mishaps they are be going through, can their love survive it all?Set after 3x15





	1. The Aftermath

They couldn’t believe this was how things currently are. After everything they have been through, they were ruined by something uncertain. If you would ask Toni and Cheryl why they broke up, they both would give you a vague answer simply because it was an impulse decision in a middle of an argument that was prompted by series of uncommunicated issues.

It has been a week since they last saw each other. No, it wasn’t at the speakeasy that night that Toni aired out the fact that she moved into Thistlehouse too soon but a day after when she went by the house to pick up her stuff. Toni knocked on the front door, uncomfortable to use the key she has for the place she used to call her home but at the same time contemplating on the decisions she has recently made. One of the stay in nurses for Cheryl’s grandmother, Nana Rose, opened the door and let her in, stating that Cheryl mentioned that she would be coming by and to just proceed upstairs. Toni gave a quick nod and went ahead to her and Cheryl’s once shared room. As she was at the top of the stairs, on the corridor directly facing the room, Cheryl exited her bedroom and Toni was stopped in her tracks and so was Cheryl. There was a few minutes of standstill by the doorway. No one dared to speak and no one dared to move. Toni noticed what a mess Cheryl was. There were bags under her eyes, red from all the crying she seems to have been doing.She wasn’t her usual made up self. Toni hated the fact that she caused Cheryl’s current state. She seems so weak and fragile and all Toni wanted to do was to run up to her and hug her but even before she can take a step forward and open her mouth to speak, Cheryl moved from the space she was standing on and proceeded to walk towards a different room without a word to give Toni space to get her things together. Toni wanted to follow her and just comfort the person she considers the love of her life but her head and her pride prohibited her from doing so. She instead went into the room filled with memories of her and Cheryl and started packing.

That was a week ago. That was the last time Toni saw Cheryl. After that faithful day, Cheryl has been out of school. All Toni knew as she was searching for Cheryl’s face among the crowded school hallway, contemplating her decisions for the past few days, was that it was Kevin who was getting Cheryl’s schoolwork and submitting them for her but she didn’t have the guts to ask him about her.

So here she was. Standing in the middle of a crowded hallway, searching for the face she missed so much, alone.

“Hey Toni!” Veronica Lodge greeted the pink haired poison who was standing by the club owner’s locker.

“Hey V!” Toni greeted back energetically but to anyone who knows Toni, you would easily spot that her enthusiasm was not as sincere as she intended for it to be.

“How’s the couch at the speakeasy treating you?” Veronica asked with concern towards her new found friend and employee. Ever since Toni moved out of Cheryl’s, she has been staying at the speakeasy due to the lack of both funds and choice. Going back to the Southside was not an option ever since she was kicked out of the Serpents and neither her old and new gangmates would do either.

“I’ve been through worse.” was the reply Toni gave, shrugging off the idea of how difficult her situation was at the moment. And it isn’t even about her living situation but her relationship with Cheryl.

Veronica noticed the sad smile that Toni gave. “Cheryl still not in school?” she inquired looking along the hallways as well trying to sight the perfectly groomed red hair among the crowd. When Toni shook her head, Veronica gave her friend a sympathetic smile and a light squeeze on the shoulder. “I hope things get better.” she trailed off before realizing a fact. “You.. never really told me what happened.” the raven haired girl stated with curiosity. As far as her knowledge goes, Toni approached her one night asking if she could crash at the speakeasy due to relationship troubles. Veronica continued her current inquiry but careful not to pressure Toni.

They started walking towards the student lounge. “A lot happened.” Toni vaguely shared, not even knowing where to begin. The pair reached the lounge and took a seat on the couch adjacent to each other.

Veronica took a quick look at her watch and saw that it was still early. “Well, we got some time.” she factually stated. “I might be able to help.”

“It’s just all miscommunication or the lack of rather.” Toni started. When her friend didn’t speak, she carried on with her story. “We’ve been really bad at communicating lately and it blew up in our faces.” her voice was laced in regret knowing the problem could have been controlled only if she paid more attention or have been more careful with her choice of words or timing. “Ever since we were kicked out of the Serpents, I know there’s been an unaddressed tension between us. But you know me and Cheryl.” she paused and thought of the dynamic of her relationship with Cheryl. “We bounce back like nothing happened. We went on with our normal lives even though we both know being kicked out was a struggle, for me especially. There was a lot of resentment about the entire situation. Then in a very Cheryl fashion to cheer me up, the new gang came along and I’ve been busy with the poisons. Making a family out of the group, trying my best to make them like what the Serpents was to me. But Cheryl has been acting up about it and we’re constantly arguing about the littlest and pettiest of things. She always seems to be mad about something but she won’t tell me.” frustration was now noticeable from Toni’s voice as she recounted the arguments she and her ex-girlfriend shared but Veronica just nodded in understanding, ensuring the other girl that she was still all ears and was not passing judgement. “We had petty argument about spring break. She wanted go to Quebec when in fact I already have plans with the poisons to go on a road trip. She blew up and I tried explaining things to her but at the same time I had to leave because I had to go to work but I did tell her that we’ll talk about it.” This revelation peaked V’s interest and she was about to make a point but decided to let Toni finish. “So, I went to work and during one of our breaks, you and I went and sang karaoke and she walked in on it and I’m not sure if she’s pissed that I was having fun while we had unresolved issues or if she thinks we…” she trailed off, unsure of how to properly phrase the end of that sentence.

Veronica’s eyes widened. “Wait.” she held a finger up, halting Toni from speaking. “I’m in on this?” she clarified with disbelief in her voice.

“Well, I think she’s more pissed at the fact that I seemed to be having fun when we were fighting and the song choice, let’s be honest, wasn’t our finest moment.”

“But she knows, I’m with Reggie right? I mean…”

“Veronica, calm down. I don’t think she’s mad at you. It’s me she hates right now.” Toni clarified, easing the panic going through her friends mind.

“Okay.” Veronica inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to remove the anxiousness that Toni’s revelation brought her. The last thing she wanted right now is have the HBIC of high school out for her ass. “So what happened next?”

“Well, we didn’t get to talk after that incident but the night after, she went to the speakeasy after we closed and things got a bit heated.” she vaguely shared.

“Heated, you mean you guys got into a big fight which led to the break up?” the raven haired girl clarified getting extra worried at the fact that her friends seems to be experiencing something way out of her league to help out on and that it is too late for her to help out.

Toni blushed a little remembering what exactly happened that night. “Not exactly.” she replied with a low chuckle which Veronica caught on immediately with wide eyes.

“You guys had sex?! In my club?!” she stated as questions but the answers were obvious to those statements. “Please tell me not on the tables.” V pleaded as Toni bit her lip and looked away. “Ughhh. God! Is that why there’s a broken vase and a missing CCTV tape?”

“Calm down, V. We cleaned up after ourselves. And yes, I took that CCTV footage from that night.” Toni confirmed her friend’s suspicion.

“Hmmm. And why do I have a feeling that tape was not destroyed.” Veronica joked trying to make the mood lighter which earned her an eye roll from Toni. “Okay, so if you guys did that then how did it come to the current sitch?”

“Well, after we did.. that. I opened my big mouth.” she stated awkwardly and vaguely. “We talked and I tried to voice out some of my recent thoughts and concerns about her acting out and she did say that she was a tad bit jealous of me spending more time with the poisons than her which led me to share the fact that I think we moved in together too soon and just as I was about to explain myself further she just shut me out and said maybe it was a good idea for me to move out and then she walked away.”

“That’s it?” Veronica inquired. “You didn’t go after her or show up at Thistlehouse and talked or begged?”

“Well yeah. I went by the next day to pick up my stuff.” Veronica gave her a pointed stare as if she was shocked at Toni’s choice of move. “She asked me to move out. What was I supposed to do?” Toni defended herself.

“You were supposed to force her to listen to you then you listen to her then you both decide on it together and smooth things out. Reach a compromise.” The club owner huffed and rolled her eyes at how blinded her friend was at the situation. “You messed up.” she simply stated.

“How am I the one that messed up here?” Toni asked with annoyance in her voice, unsure of what Veronica’s point was. “She was the one who walked out.”

“This is Cheryl we’re talking about.” the raven haired girl started. “Yes, she’s HBIC in the halls but we’ve both seen her vulnerable side, Toni.” the Lodge heiress tried to calm her voice and slow down her explanation to let Toni absorb and reflect on the things she’d be saying especially now that Toni is looking confused. “Jason was murdered by their own father who then killed himself. She almost lost it after that and tried to commit suicide at Sweet Water River. She almost got assaulted by douchebag who drugged her and who thought giving her hush money would silence her. She’s left with her mother who uses her as an emotional punching bag and sent her to a gay conversion camp because liking girls is considered deviant. For the longest time, Cheryl made everyone’s life here in school hell because in reality she was living it at home. That was until you came along.” Veronica thoroughly explained. “You sparked something in Cheryl that made her more than whatever past she has. She must have gotten really hurt thinking you were pulling away from her.” Veronica continued to explain. “Did you not notice the pattern of her actions? She must have felt like you were disappearing on her. And for her to hear you regret moving in with her must have triggered her to put her walls back up, scared of getting hurt all over again.”

“But that’s the thing, I’m not.” Toni defended yet again.

Veronica gave her a pointed look. “You said so yourself, Toni. She thinks you’re spending more time with the poisons, you want to move out, you say no to a spring break trip she planned because you planned something else with the girls, which by the way is such a dick move. You didn’t even invite her or at least discuss your plans with her before planning a trip without her. Maybe it wasn’t your intention and maybe you’re not consciously doing it but you were definitely putting her on the sidelines and that must have scared her. You’re technically the only one she has right now.”

And then it all came crashing down on Toni. She was taken back listening to someone else perspective about her relationship dilemma. It all made so much sense now. “Oh my god. I fucked up.”


	2. The Comeback

Walking along the halls of Riverdale High after her one week hiatus and hibernation, Cheryl Blossom entered the busy halls of her Alma Mater wearing a black high-waisted shorts that tucked the white crisp polo shirt she had as a top, with her red blazer and red pigalle follies Louboutin stilletos. To finish her look, a bright red lipstick painted her lips, signature Cheryl Blossom. She may look a ten right now, but deep inside, Riverdale’s HBIC was currently feeling way lower than how she looks. Her break up with Toni messed her up. She was alone yet again.

Love ripped apart. Her mother’s voice echoes at the back of her mind. 

Cheryl walked towards her locker, not minding the looks she was receiving, not even realizing how the sea of people parted at her presence. She entered her combination mindlessly and held her breath as she opened her locker only to find a couple of polaroid pictures she has of herself and Toni taped on the door. She had to close her eyes and compose herself. “Breathe in, breathe out.” she chanted in her mind, silently scolding her inner thoughts from trailing to memories of Toni. She quickly removed them and threw them at the back her locker, got her books and slammed it shut.

Kevin Keller and Cheryl Blossom weren’t each others biggest fans but they’ve always had a fun banter. As time progressed they’ve found more things in common and found themselves slowly becoming friends. Definitely not best friends but friendly enough for Kevin to help Cheryl out and bring her school work to her as she nursed a broken heart.

“Welcome back to the outside world, Blossom.” Kevin greeted as he started walking with her to the student lounge. He was personally happy that the school HBIC is back on her feet and socializing again. “How’s your first day back from your hiatus treating you?”

“Better than my days of mourning from my recently ended relationship.” a sarcastic remark coming out of those perfectly painted red lips. Still a hint of bitterness was present in the way she talked about her break up with Toni. She loves Toni, and her emotions are all messed up. She was angry at Toni for letting her walk away, she as angry at the situation they were in but most importantly, she was angry at herself for letting all this happen.

Kevin winced at the response Cheryl gave. “I’m guessing your past the depression stage and now you’re just mad and feeling a lot of rage.” he observed out loud.

“Thank you, captain obvious.”she sarcastically quipped with an eye roll. “I faintly remember you were wallowing as well when Moose decided he wanted to move away from this awful town.” 

He raised both his hands in defense. “Okaaay. No need to get too personal. Easy on the attacks, not all of as can bounce back quickly like your HBIC self.” Funny. Cheryl thought. People think she’s okay now when in reality she’s mentally chastising herself for not doing anything to fix her and Toni. How she let the best thing that happened to her go without a goddamn fight.

They both stopped and Cheryl faced Kevin and sighed. “I’m sorry.”she apologized while lightly rubbing her right temple. “My mood and my defense mechanism has been acting up and is usually immortalized by my very well constructed insults so starting from this point, don’t take my sarcastic comments to heart.”

Kevin placed the back of his hand on Cheryl’s forehead and even on both sides of her neck checking her temperature. Cheryl grimaced and backed away wide eyed. “What the hell are you doing?” she asked.

“Cheryl Blossom just apologized to me. You must be sick.” he teased.

“Fuck off, Keller.”she retorted which earned a chuckle from her friend as they continued walking towards their first period. 

As the two turned to the other direction, Veronica and Toni was coincidentally on their way out of the student lounge, directly colliding with Kevin and Cheryl’s path. Both Kevin and Veronica looked at their respective friend and then to each other, silently communicating how awkward this encounter was. 

Toni was looking directly at Cheryl, from what she was wearing to the scent of her perfume, taking in the red head’s presence which she has missed the past week they’ve been apart. On the other hand, Cheryl looked at her ex-girlfriend briefly before looking away knowing well that she would be brought to tears if she stared long enough and she isn’t exactly at her hundred percent in will power at the moment.

‘She doesn’t want you’ was the thought ruminating in Cheryl’s mind. She left. Seeing Toni for the first time after her detox week made all the emotions she’s been fighting all week to comeback. She knew she had her faults, hell she knew this was her fault as much as it was Toni’s but she feared rejection. She feared baring her soul and getting hurt. 

“Hey.” Toni weakly said, directly addressing the greeting to Cheryl. Time ticked in slow motion as Veronica and Kevin waited for Cheryl to respond.The maple heiress, looked at the gang leader’s direction with a mixture of pain and anger in her eyes and simply shook her head before walking away with Kevin in tow, exchanging a final look with Veronica as he patted Toni’s back.

“I guess it’s safe to say, I’m in deep shit.” Toni remarked shaking her head as the brunette tried to comfort her knowing it must be difficult for her to be rejected by Cheryl like that especially after their recent conversation and having the pretty poison realize her error.

Kevin caught up with Cheryl in disbelief that she brushed off Toni’s attempt to talk to the redhead. “Uhm. Hello, earth to Cheryl. Toni just spoke to you. I think she wants to talk and perhaps fix your relationship.” 

Cheryl entered the classroom she was sharing with Kevin. They were the first two in the room and settled on a seat next to each other. “Not in the mood for this right now, Kev.” she replied opening her text book and browsing through the pages. “I missed a week of school mending a broken heart from her and the last thing I want is to be distracted by more drama. I’m not ready to talk.” she said as she prepared herself for class. “I don’t even think I’m ready to see her.” she admitted in defeat. She turned to face Kevin who was seated on her right. “I’m not ready to hear what she has to say because…” she trailed off, looking at the floor. Thoughts of the possible flow of the pending conversation ruminating in her mind.

“Because you’re scared that whatever you guys discuss can put the nail in the coffin.” he sympathetically shared. “You’re scared that that conversation can either make or officially break everything.”

Yes. He was right. She was in denial of facing the possibility that this was the end of whatever she and Toni had. That one wrong conversation, can seal the deal and kill them forever. So, if she has to avoid having that conversation forever she will.

Cheryl Blossom hates to cry but at this exact moment, her chest hurts from the mental restraint she bestowed upon herself to ignore the tears she forbids herself to let out in school. “I keep on saying that I’m mad or that I don’t feel anything anymore or that I’m hurt but in reality I’m just scared. Scared to be alone again.” 

Vulnerable. 

Kevin never thought he’d live to see the day that one Cheryl Blossom would be this vulnerable in front of him but he let her. She needed it. She needed to let this out because this type of emotion is they kind that eats you up inside. The destructive kind. The kind that Toni taught her to let go of.

“Toni is the only one I let in. She was the only one who saw past the charade I put up in this goddamn school. For the longest time in my life, I never thought I’d find someone who would sincerely love me for everything I am and all the baggage that comes along with me. That’s how I was raised. That’s what my own mother embedded in my brain. That I’m deviant and that I’m incapable of loving and being loved. And I’ve always believed her.” her eyes have turned glossy from the tears she held in. “But there was Toni. She stormed into my life, not giving a fuck about anything and just loved me. All of me. She made me feel things I’ve always believed I was incapable of. I started telling myself that my mother was wrong because for once in my life, I actually knew what being happy meant. What being cared for and caring for someone felt. What being loved felt like.” Cheryl’s heart clenched, longing to feel that happiness again. That pure joy of being with someone who loved you with all their being. Something that she correlates with having Toni with her and the fact that Toni walked away meant her happiness was gone as well. The one person who actually loved her has given up. “But what if all this time my mother was right?” Kevin tilted his head and gave her a look of disbelief. “That since I’ve never known of love, maybe I didn’t love her right and maybe she realized that she deserves so much more than I can give her.” 

“Cheryl, I honestly believe that Toni does not think that.” he said trying to console his friend. “The way she looked at you earlier, she misses you. Heck, she still loves you. I know that look because it’s the same look you wear on your face when you’re thinking about her. Yes, you may have issues or uncommunicated concerns but it does not mean you don’t love each other. There’s no right way to love, Cheryl. You just do.” he explained slowly, wanting her to absorb the things he is saying. He placed a comforting and on her arm to calm her pending break down.“And with or without Toni, you can be happy, Cheryl. You can be loved. You deserve it. It may or may not be from a romantic relationship but it could be from anything or anyone. You just have to find it yourself.” he searched for her eyes to ensure that she was listening to the point he was trying to make. “And for the love of God, do not believe a thing Penelope Blossoms says.”

The bell rang and people started coming into the room. Kevin gave Cheryl a small smile which she returned and straightened herself for class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey. So I know we all have a different opinion about the break up on the show and I just wanted to clarify that yes, this fic may seem to be leaning more into one character but that doesn't mean that we are pointing fingers on who's fault it really is because technically they're both at fault but we still love them both. But like what I said in a previous comment, I'll try my best to balance this out and cater to everyone. Hopefully, we can keep the comment section kind. :) Thank you!


	3. Lunch Associations

Lunch time came by quickly and the cafeteria is a jungle that not everyone can brave alone. Luckily for Cheryl, Kevin stayed by her side the entire day. They settled on one of the free tables in the middle of the room and ate their lunch while they exchanges stories, Kevin desperately trying to cheer Cheryl up. After their conversation prior, he knew that deep inside, the head cheerleader is still upset.

Cheryl reflected on the fact that not long ago, she wouldn’t be caught dead eating with one Kevin Keller in a busy high school cafeteria. She couldn’t help but let out a small giggle at the mere thought of how things have changed in a span of a year. Yes, she might have lost the most important person in her life but it seems like she has gained new ones.

“What?” Kevin asked, weirded out by Cheryl’s sudden laugh.

“Nothing!” she quickly defended but still giggled a little. “I just.. Who would’ve thought that you’d be sitting here with me, trying your best to distract me from the obvious problems I have and I’m actually not being a total bitch to you?”

Kevin shrugged. “Well, you were never directly mean to me plus, broken-hearted gays gotta stay together.” he joked earning more laughter from Cheryl.

Out of nowhere, their table was approached by Archie Andrews. “Hey guys! Mind if I join you?” he asked politely. Knowing Kevin, he would say yes in a heartbeat but he did consider Cheryl’s comfort so his line of sight directed towards her.

“Sure thing.” Cheryl replied with a smile, sliding to the side to give Archie space to sit on. Kevin was actually surprised at how Cheryl was handling the current situation. It was already surprising enough that she was conversing with him but eating lunch with both him and Archie was just beyond what he expected off of the girl.

As soon as Archie was settled on his seat, he looked at Cheryl. “I’m sorry about you and Toni. I heard.” he said sympathetically, sincerely offering comfort to the girl to his right.

“Of course you did.” Cheryl said sarcastically as she played with her food, trying not to break down yet again. Kevin rolled his eyes in annoyance at Archie which the latter noticed.

“What?” the football player asked, confused of the reason why Kevin was glaring at him so hard he could burn a hole through Archie’s head.

“I just literally got her to stop thinking about it and you bring it up, derailing all my work.” Kevin glared at his friend sitting directly in front of him.

“Down, Kev. It’s fine.” Cheryl interjected not wanting Kevin to tear up Archie’s head. Kevin has been very protective of her especially on the Toni department.

Archie on the other hand raised both his hand in defeat. “Sorry.” he said looking at Kevin and he said so again this time looking at Cheryl.

She exhaled loudly with a smile. “Not a big deal. I’m pretty sure you’re not the last to say something about it or ask me something about her so, its totally fine.” Cheryl assured Archie. “ Also, you.” she looked at Kevin. “No need to bite people’s heads off when they do. I can handle it, I promise. But, thank you.”she sincerely thanked her friend sitting across from her.

Archie was surprised to see this side of Cheryl. A side that he briefly saw when they hung out years ago but not fully appreciated until now. “Who are you and what have you done to Cheryl Blossom?” he squinted his eyes, eyeing her in a joking manner. 

Cheryl and Kevin laughed at him “She got herself a heart.” she exhaled loudly and replied.

“She kissed you and she realized she was gay.” Kevin joked earning a laugh from Cheryl but a glare from Archie.

“You told him?” He faced Cheryl who was busy laughing at his current reaction. 

“We were swapping stories and it came out.” Cheryl defended still giggling.

“Yup. Just like her.” Kevin retorted once again. “You must be that bad.”

Archie huffed. “Okay, first I was caught off guard. I did not even actively participate so…” he tried to defend himself as the other two kept laughing.

“It’s okay, Andrews. No need to defend your honor. I am so gay even before that kiss. And you’re really like a brother to me now.” Cheryl said patting Archie in the back to console his bruised ego. “But really, I’m working on self improvement just like every other average broken hearted teenager does.” she sarcastically added, tossing her flawless hair back. “And if that means hanging out with you losers, why not?” she joked with a grin on her face and Kevin throwing a crumpled tissue towards her directions with a shock look on his face as Archie laughed.

“I like this version of you.” the jock said, appreciative of being able to see this side of her and hopeful of their new found friendship. “I just might stick around to see your full evolution, Ms. Blossom.” 

“Hear hear.” Kevin exclaimed dramatically which made Cheryl laugh once again.

“And since we’re on the topic of sticking around, if ever you need anything you can count on me and Kev to back you up.” the ginger boy reminded and assured her.

“Yeah.” Kevin agreed. “Just nothing illegal, that would be Archie’s territory because my dad would kill me.” he joked. 

“Great! I appreciate that. What I really need now is a distraction.” she admitted. The trio continued to eat and exchanged stories, laughing from time to time. 

After crying her eyes out for a week, it felt good to laugh and not think about her current woes. She just wanted to live normally again and find her happiness, no matter where it would be and having a new found support system in the form of Kevin and Archie was definitely making it a tad bit easier. 

Little did Cheryl know, from the far end of the room, sat Toni who watched her in silence while the members of her gang were occupied in a conversation they were having leaving Toni alone in her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just to clarify and make things clear, I ship Cheryl/Archie FRIENDSHIP so you'll be reading a lot of this. Choni interaction coming very soon. 
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to the CW. This work is inspired by the Riverdale plot line and characters.
> 
> Let's discuss! SUBSCRIBE and LEAVE A COMMENT or follow me on Twitter @paulinegoddess


	4. The Vixen and the Bulldog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charchie friendship in this chapter. Do not mistake this as a romantic build up for them.

A couple of days later.

Being the HBIC of Riverdale High meant a lot of responsibilities and roles for Cheryl to keep up with and even though she hasn’t been exactly at her hundred the past couple of days, she was able to keep up with all her tasks. But today, one role she can’t wrap her mind around is her responsibility as cheer captain of the Vixens. Why, you may ask. Cheer practice means she will be seeing Toni and she would have no choice but to spend her after school hour with her ex-girlfriend. 

Cheryl was currently at the locker room silently changing into her uniform and minding her own business, not even looking around to see if Toni was in the same room as her because the last thing that she needs to calm her nerves is eye contact with the gang leader.

Most of the girls were done changing and were out of the locker room already, heading into the gym and starting their stretch. Things were running smoothly and luckily, so far she hasn’t ran into Toni yet, but as she was placing things back into her locker, she felt another presence behind her. Cheryl tensed a little and prayed to God that it wasn’t Toni. She closed her locker and slowly spun around to see none other than, Veronica Lodge.

“Hey.” the brunette awkwardly greeted the cheer captain not knowing where she stands with the red head.

“Hey.” Cheryl responded in an equally awkward tone. There was a silent pause between the two until Cheryl spoke again. “Is there anything I can help you with?” she said crossing her arms around her chest in a non-aggressive manner. She just didn’t know what to do with her arms and she doesn’t want to stand in an awkward manner because the conversation was starting awkward enough.

“I just…I..” Veronica stammered and did not know how to start this conversation. “Geez. This played out simpler in my head.” she muttered, playing with her pearls, but of course it was loud enough for both girls to hear.

“What did?” the captain asked curious at what was getting Veronica all tongue tied. Veronica Lodge is one of the people Cheryl knows who can stand her ground and can easily say what’s on her mind. She was headstrong and for a while Cheryl was threatened by her new presence in the school since she seems to have such a strong personality like herself but as time progressed she was somehow able to get to know the brunette as well.

“Okay, I’m just going to say it because there’s no point in going around.” she said confidently, bringing out the Veronica everyone knows. “Toni mentioned that you saw us at the speakeasy, singing, the other night. It was a poor song choice and to be fair I did not know that you guys were fighting that night. And as per status quo, I know things between you two aren’t great right now but I just wanted to clear the air between us.”

“Between us?” Cheryl raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Yeah. You know that there’s nothing going on between me and Toni, right?” Veronica clarified. “Coz there’s not.” she quickly emphasized to make sure her point was getting across.

“Whoever Toni is seeing or not seeing is none of my business anymore so…” the red head stated trying not to sound bitter but Veronica interjected.

“But we’re not.” she said a little too eager. Cheryl couldn’t help but let out a giggle because of the way the brunette was acting. All nervous and defensive.

“Okay. If you say so, Veronica.” she said still laughing a little. “Calm down.I never thought that Toni was cheating and I definitely didn’t think it would be with you.” When Cheryl laughed, it made Veronica felt more at ease, even though she knows there was a slight insult involved in the statement, since she knows that the other girl won’t be ripping her head off.

Veronica let out a small laugh and stepped closer to Cheryl. “Great! Glad that’s settled.” she said with enthusiasm. “You know that I’ve always rooted for you guys, in a help her break you out of conversion therapy kind of way so I didn’t want to be in the way of you guys getting back together.”

“V, trust me. What happened between Toni and I is way bigger than you two singing a duet. Yeah, that night did play a part but I have nothing against you whatsoever.” the cheer captain explained with sincerity in her voice.

“Yeah, I know my speakeasy played a big part between you two.” she said wiggling her eyebrows.

Cheryl’s eyes widened at the memory of what they did at the speakeasy. “How did…”

“Oh relax, she told me. She had to explain the broken vase and the missing CCTV so she kinda had no choice.” Veronica explained.

“I’m sorry about that.” Cheryl was mortified at the thought the Veronica knew.

“That’s totally fine. You do what you gotta do. You guys just owe me dry cleaning and lots and lots of disinfectant but we’re good.” the brunette joked earning an embarrassed laugh from the red head. “On that note, I don’t want you to think that I’m choosing sides or that I’m not on your corner. You can still talk to me about… her or anything. 100% unbiased opinions right here.” Veronica offered with a smile on her face. “I mean, I know her side of the story but no judgement especially since I haven’t heard yours.”

“She told you everything?” the redhead inquired with curiosity of how their break up was being relayed to other people. 

“Well, she did tell me about some of the fights you’ve had over the past few weeks before the break up and the spring break trip, the pretty poisons issue and well, the moving out thing.” Veronica recalled the things Toni told her.

“What did she say about them?” Cheryl asked, fishing for information on how Toni was taking the break up which of course Veronica caught on immediately.

“If you want to ask how she is, she’s miserable. She blames herself for most of the stuff that went down.”

“ She’s not the only one to blame.” The taller girl shook her head. “I have no idea how we got here. Everything is just so fucked up.”

Veronica took a step closer to Cheryl and placed a hand on the latter’s shoulder. “You’ll figure it out for sure. After all, you’re Toni and Cheryl. You’re like the the power couple.” she emphasized the article the. “And that’s coming from me. So let me know how I can help.”

Cheryl nodded. “Well, you can start by making this first practice not awkward at all. I take lead but every time we need to split make sure we’re not interacting.”

“Is that what you really want?” the Lodge heiress asked her friend with regards to her certainty. 

“It’s what I need right now.” Cheryl clarified as they started walking towards the exit of the locker room.

Cheer practice was an odd experience for most of the Riverdale Vixens. For one, everybody knew of the break up between their captain and co-member. As soon as the practice commenced eyes were being thrown back and forth Cheryl and Toni and the two girls knew and felt it, especially most of the girls weren’t even being subtle about it. It’s like , people are waiting for one of them to snap and cause a scene. Luckily, Veronica stepped in from time to time to snap them out of the staring game they were doing towards the fallen lovers. 

Cheryl, in her HBIC mode, tried her best to ensure everybody was doing their part correctly in the routine but she was still trying to avoid letting her gaze land on her ex-girlfriend so she let Veronica call out the corrections if ever there were. Toni, on the other hand, couldn’t keep her eyes off of Cheryl. Toni took in how sad the red head looked. Obviously, she was putting up a front, all smiley and cheerful but she knew when Cheryl was faking a smile. She can’t describe it but she just knows. She noticed how Cheryl was helping out the other girls in perfecting their form and moves but she did not dare walk Toni’s way to check her progress.

Toni was snapped out of her thoughts when Veronica snapped her fingers directly in front of her face. “Dude, stop staring at her.” she warned with a low voice. “You’re starting to look stalker-ish. Take it down a notch.” she suggested patting her friend in the back before moving to Betty who was behind Toni.

The pink-haired poison spun around to face Betty and Veronica who was currently working on a move. “She seriously can’t even look at me.” Toni stated while moving closer towards the two in order to not catch anyone’s attention.

“What’s going on?” Betty asked, clueless of what has been transpiring within her circle. She mostly directed the question to Veronica, unsure if Toni would even acknowledge her since they haven’t really interacted since Jughead threw Toni out of the gang.

“Summary. They broke up. Cheryl went MIA for a week, nursing a broken heart. She’s back and she seems okay now. Toni, on the other hand, realized that she broke the love of her life’s heart and is now finding ways to mend their relationship but Cheryl won’t even look at her direction.” Veronica sarcastically quipped, getting Betty up to speed with what’s going on.

“Yeah, she was crying a lot.” Betty answered, not full thinking of her statement. Toni and Veronica exchanged looks and both raised an eyebrow towards Betty’s sharing which the blonde caught. “What?”

“Why do you say that as a fact like you’ve been hanging out?” Veronica curiously asked continuing in helping Betty with her movements to avoid being noticed by Cheryl.

“Well, it’s because we have.” Betty innocently shared. The two other girls did not reply and simply gave her a look, urging her to carry on. “We ran into each other at Pops the other day and I saw she was alone and I went up to her to talk since I’ve been meaning to talk to both of you actually.” she directed that last remark to Toni who was intently leaning in and listening to her. “Ever since the serpents incident I know things have been hard especially for you, Toni and when I saw Cheryl I sat with her and apologized for Jughead’s rash decision and that’s actually when she told me about you two. And you know, we sort of bonded over it.”

“You and Cheryl? Bonding? What could possibly be the reason that Cheryl would open up to you regarding our relationship?” Toni clarified, not believing what she was hearing from the red head’s cousin.

“Perhaps it’s because I told her that Jughead too has been obsessed with the gang and he is not in the best boyfriend category at the moment. Ditching me for serpent meetings, not allowing me to voice out my opinion. Then I found out from Cheryl that you have been obsessing over the poisons and it seems you and Jughead are on the same boat. So yeah, we were bonding over our stubborn significant others who were putting gangs, egos and petty fights before relationships.” Betty explained further receiving an eye roll from Toni.

The smaller girl advanced nearer since her blood was boiling from the blonde’s remarks. “I did not choose the poisons or my ego over my relationship with Cheryl.” Toni hissed in a low tone to keep the conversation among he three of them. Betty raised both her hands in surrender.

Veronica interjected. “Honey, we talked about this already. Not pinning the blame on you or anything but you sorta kinda did for a moment.” the co-captain reminded her of the previous conversation they’ve had regarding this topic.

“And I’m just stating what I got from my conversation with Cheryl. If you’re saying that you didn’t then your problem is Cheryl thinks that you did. That you got tired of her and you want out.” Betty said in defense of her previous statement. Toni was shocked by his revelation but before she could speak Cheryl’s voice cut her off.

“You guys mind going back to practice?” Cheryl asked from across the room. The cheer captain noticed the mini trio huddle from the corner of her eyes and it peaked her curiosity but was in no position to insert herself in the conversation. 

The three dispersed and went back to practicing the routine that they were learning. Veronica gave Cheryl a smile which was the brunette’s silent apology for the scene they’ve managed to create. The red head just nodded in understanding. The practice carried on and so far, no further drama ensued. Still there was zero interaction between the ex-lovers but they were both stealing glances of each other when they think the other wasn’t looking.

It was almost the end of the practice and the team was currently cooling down and doing their final stretches when Archie entered the gym in his signature letterman jacket, one hand playing with his car keys while the other held a drink tray consisting of two drinks which obviously came from Pop’s. The football jock sent a nod towards Veronica’s way, acknowledging each other. The two have been friendly ever since they broke up and he was also supportive of her current relationship with Reggie.

He carried on walking towards the center bleachers and nodded towards a different direction other than Veronica’s which Toni noticed. When she followed his gaze, she was surprised to see a smiling Cheryl walking towards Archie’s direction. She didn’t take her eyes off of her ex-girlfriend and the jock and the current interaction that the two was having. 

“My, my, to what do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Andrews?” Cheryl greeted towards her friend. “Here to distract my girls from practice to boost your ego?” she continued, noticing the whispers the other Vixens have been exchanging since he entered the gym.

Archie took one of the drinks he had and passed it to Cheryl which she thankfully accepted. “Well, I just finished my training and craved some milkshake from Pop’s and then thought of this hardworking friend of mine who probably is having a horrendous time having to train with her ex-girlfriend and deserved some strawberry milkshake.” he teased as he whispered the reason and Cheryl punched him in the shoulder laughing. “I didn’t see your car out. You got a ride home?” 

Cheryl shook her head. “I got a ride with Kevin this morning and I was planning on hitching a ride with him again until his rehearsals are over.” she said sipping on her milkshake, letting the drink relax her from the day’s work.

“I can give you a ride back home so you won’t have to wait for Kevin.” Archie offered nicely. Cheryl hesitated. “Come on. You’re along the way and it won’t be a hassle at all. Plus, we both know how passionate Kevin is with his theater rehearsals, he’ll take hours.”

“Fine. If you insist.” she muttered as if Archie owed her a favor for saying yes. “But I’m choosing the radio station.” she replied, turning her back from the jock and facing her squad. “Vixens! Let’s call it a day!” she ended the training and dismissed her squad. Everybody started to disperse, Cheryl gave Betty and Veronica a quick wave and faced Archie once again. “Let’s go?” she picked up her gym bag by the bleachers and carried it on her shoulder.

“Let me get that for you.” Archie offered, getting the strap from Cheryl’s shoulder and placed it on his own as they started to walk.

Cheryl took it back from him but obviously, his grip on the strap was stronger. “You seriously don’t have to.” she said still trying to retrieve her bag as they walk, going back and forth with the bag strap.

“Stop it!” Archie said laughing at her attempt to get the bag back. “I can handle carrying your bag, Blossom.” he quipped. “My father would yell at me if he sees me walking with you and not carry your bag which looks three times your weight.” he explained animatedly which caused Cheryl to laugh and finally stopped trying.

“Thanks, Andrews.” she said with a smile, feeling great about the fact that she seems to have a brother figure, looking out for her again. Something she has been missing since Jason’s passing.

Archie draped one arm over Cheryl’s shoulder and giving her a noogie. “Gotchu, Blossom.” he laughed as he messed up her hair. She quickly elbowed his ribs, trying to get away from his grasp. The pair walked out of the gym laughing.

While on the other side of the gym, Toni Topaz was fuming. She saw the entire interaction between Cheryl and Archie and she wanted to hit something or someone, preferably, immediately. Her fists were clenched as she tried doing deep breaths and calming herself.

“Hey, you okay?” Veronica asked, placing a hand on Toni’s arm, noticing the change in the shorter girl’s demeanor.

“Since when the hell was Andrews and Cheryl friends?” Toni questioned towards the brunette. Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

“Since forever?” Veronica answered cautiously. “They’re not best friends but they’ve always been friends. Even when Archie and I were together. Plus, they have history. Didn’t Cheryl tell you that?”

“History? You mean they..” Toni was surprised at this revelation. She was unaware of the fact that something went on between Archie and Cheryl and the latter did not even mention this to her.

“Wait. Let me rephrase. Once upon a time, the Blossom’s felt that Archie and Cheryl would be a good match and they were paired at all social events and they kissed. Once. So that’s the only history they have, romantically. But other than that Cheryl treats Archie like a brother. Probably because she misses Jason and Archie’s an only child so I won’t be surprised if he’s in all protective brother mode.” Veronica stated but stopped to examine her friend’s demeanor. “Are you jealous of Archie?” she asked with a small laugh.

“Of course not.” the gang leader quickly defended, straightening her back to gain back her tough image without realizing it’s her face she needs to hide since it’s showing her true feelings.

“Sure, you’re not.” V replied sarcastically, laughing at Toni’s denial. “Let me just remind you that Cheryl is neither straight nor bisexual, so I don’t think she’d go for Archie, so please calm down. I can feel your blood boiling since you’re emitting heat that can melt the glaciers from where you’re standing.” she reminded her friend before patting her shoulder and walking to the locker room to shower and change before heading home, leaving Toni alone in the gym contemplating on the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate all the kudos and comments you guys are leaving. Share this story with your friends and help me decide where this goes. Lol.


	5. The Perfect Trap

Veronica was at the student lounge waiting for Toni since they had a prior arrangement to grab a bite at Pop’s after school. As she was waiting, Archie Andrew’s walked in with two gym bags on his shoulder and automatically sat opposite Veronica, placing the items he was carrying on the floor beside his seat.

“Hey.” Veronica greeted. “You waiting for Cheryl?” she asked pointing to the extra gym bag on the floor.

“Yeah. Just bringing her home. Kevin’s in some rehearsal again and she didn’t bring her car.” he explained. “You? Waiting for Reggie?” 

“Nah. Waiting for Toni actually.” she replied. “She’s kinda staying with me right now. You know, after the Serpents and Cheryl, she really has no where to go.” she further gave context as to why she was waiting for the gang leader.

“Yeah I get that. Cheryl did mention to me that she doesn’t know where Toni is staying. She acts like it doesn’t bother her but I know she’s worried she’s couch surfing. How is she, by the way? I bet she’s as miserable as Cher.” 

Veronica nodded. “I mean she doesn’t talk about it that much but I know she’s just beating herself up over it. Frankly, knowing both sides they both have their own fault at this but Toni believes her actions were the final straw and she just keeps on punishing herself for it. I mean she can’t even gather the courage to talk to Cheryl for, I don’t know, an explanation, closure or even a casual conversation whatsoever.” Archie nodded, understanding the predicament Toni has. “How about Cheryl? Last time we spoke she wanted to avoid Toni at all cost.”

“Well, she’s still there” Archie informed his ex-girlfriend with a sad smile. “She’s just processing, I guess. Toni is like her greatest love and she’s just hurt. I know she wants to talk to Toni she’s just being Cheryl about it.” he said with a little laugh. “But she knows we know that she’s just really scared of being rejected by Toni. So right now, Kevin and I are really making sure she doesn’t feel alone. I mean, after Jason, she almost lost it.” Both their memories drifting to that winter day in Sweetwater river. “And when Toni came along, let’s admit it, Cheryl was better. She was trying to be a better version of herself. She loves the drama obviously but she became our friend, with or without her witty comebacks, but now that Toni is out of the picture I know she feels alone again. After all, she spent most of her waking and sleeping time with Toni. They lived together, they ran a gang together, they go to school together, they even have the same extra-curricular. So cutting Toni out of all that is just too much for her.”

Before Veronica could utter her response, Archie’s phone rang and he excused himself. “Hey.” he said to the person on the other line. “I thought you said the lounge.” It was safe to assume he was speaking to Cheryl. He laughed at whatever her response was. “Okay. Okay, Ms. Hothead, I’m on my way.” he ended the call and stood up, picking up the gym bags from the floor. “Cheryl’s at the parking lot, I’ll go ahead before she screams my ear off the entire way home.” he joked, earning a laugh from Veronica. “See you around, Ronnie.”

Toni entered the Pembrooke with Veronica to call it a day. Ever since Hiram and Hermione have called it quits, they have been more lenient with their daughter, hence, allowing her to let Toni stay in their home for the meantime. Currently, Hermione was out of town the entire weekend on some mayoral duties which leaves Veronica and Toni parental free.

Veronica has finished her nightly regimen when she decided to check in on Toni. She knew that the girl must have had a tough couple of days due to her interactions or lack off interaction with the Blossom heiress.

“Knock, knock.” Veronica greeted as she knocked on Toni’s slightly opened door and proceeded in entering catching Toni off guard. The brunette took notice of how the other girl quickly hid something under her pillow and wipe her face which was obviously tear-stained. “Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked in concern, walking nearer to the bed Toni was occupying and sat by the edge.

Toni, being the person that she is, tried to shrug it off and pretend that it was nothing. “It’s nothing.” she said calmly. “Just got something in my eye.”

Veronica gave her a pointed look which meant that she wasn’t buying the crap that Toni was trying to sell. “Come on. You can tell me.” she convinced. 

The pink haired girl still hesitated but knowing that Veronica won’t be leaving her alone until she tells her the truth she decided to let her guard down and press pause on whatever tough act she’s trying to play. She slowly pulled out the object she hid under her pillow and handed it over to Veronica which she took. Veronica’s eyes studied the picture frame that Toni handed her and her heart broke for her friend when she saw that it was a picture of her and Cheryl during their road trip from last summer. She waited for Toni to speak because she knew that at that specific moment all Toni needed was someone to listen to her and comfort her. 

“I miss her.” those were the first three words that Toni uttered before her tears started falling again.“I screwed up and I hurt her in the process. Now, I don’t even know how to fix it. I have no clue on where to begin.”she tried to control her breathing, not wanting to completely fall apart. “And what’s worse is that I didn’t even notice that I was hurting her. I feel so stupid for not noticing when I should have been the first person to know that something was wrong. I promised her that no one will ever hurt her again and that I’d protect her from anyone who dare try without realizing it was me who was going to hurt her.”she tried to brush away some of her tears while Veronica got some tissue from the night stand and handed it over to her. 

“Toni, you didn’t intentionally hurt her. Yes, you’ve made a mistake but you can still fix it. Cheryl loves you and I’m sure that right now she’s just as miserable as you are because she misses you too. She’s just trying to put a brave face on for everybody because that’s her defense mechanism. You know how she is.She always needs to look strong so people won’t take advantage of her. But I’m sure that she’s somewhere wallowing as well about you.”

“You don’t know that.” Toni scoffed. “Last time I checked she got herself some new friends and she actually seems happy. She’s even friends with Betty now. I’m pretty sure she’s somewhere between she doesn’t care and she hates me.” Thoughts of Cheryl with Kevin and Archie filled her mind and it made her hurt even more knowing that she wasn’t Cheryl’s source of happiness anymore. Plus, the things that Betty mentioned prior have been ruminating in her mind. Did she really let her stupid riff with Jughead break her relationship apart?

“Kevin and Archie are her friends and your friends too. They’ve been trying to distract her because if they don’t I’m pretty sure she’d be doing exactly what you’re doing right now only ten times worse. And as for Betty, we’ve already established that you went a little over board with your dedication to the poisons and that is only one factor of why this happened. There are other things that contributed to this entire thing and it’s not solely your fault.So if you’re trying to get Cheryl back you have to get that in order first because it doesn’t make sense if you guys get back together only to have the same problem.” Veronica explained. “Yes, you said so yourself that you should have known that you were hurting Cheryl but it was also her responsibility to talk to you and communicate.”

“Even if I resolve that part of the problem, V, Cheryl won’t even look at me. You saw it first-hand at cheer practice. She barely acknowledged my presence. She really hates me for what I did. I know it because I hate me for what I did.” Toni stated in annoyance of her situation, not knowing where to begin in fixing what she messed up.

At this point, Veronica’s scheming mind lit a light bulb. “That’s it!” Ronnie exclaimed enthusiastically.

“That’s what?”

“All you need is a chance. And if a moment alone with her is what you want, I got you covered.I’ll make it happen.” she said with a smile before jumping off the bed leaving a confused Toni wondering what the girl meant. “Just make sure to clear your schedule for tomorrow night.” Veronica added as she exited the room before Toni could protest.

Toni picked up the photo she was looking at earlier and let herself look at it a while longer before placing it on the bedside table by the lamp she decided to turn off and let herself drift to a sleep that hasn’t been as good ever since she left Cheryl’s.

It was officially Friday night, the night Veronica’s scheming will officially begin. Earlier that day, she has sent a mass text to her friends for an intimate get together at the Pembrooke the same night to celebrate the end of their exams but leaving out any other context. She decided to leave a couple of info out to ensure her plan would work. And as she expected, people immediately RSVP-ed.

It was about 8:30 pm when people started to arrive. It wasn’t long until Archie, Kevin, Josie, Reggie, Betty and the secret guest of honor, Cheryl, were all in Veronica’s living room, occupying the couch and swapping some stories about their exam week. 

On the other hand, Toni has been holed up in the guest room she was staying in and refused to go out when Veronica filled her in on the plan.

A few hours ago….

“Toni, come on.” the home owner said while trying to drag her friend out the door. It was only a few minutes ago when Veronica told Toni about the fact that she invited Cheryl and the gang at the Pembrooke for a party.

“No way in hell, Veronica.” she retorted holding on to whatever surface she can grab onto to counter the force of Veronica’s determination to get her out of the room. “It’s bad enough she doesn’t want to talk to me and now your plan is to force us in a situation together? Does she even know I’m staying here?” 

“I told Archie but he’s not one to tattle so no, she doesn’t. But the room is filled with other people who can be buffers and you said you wanted a chance so, here’s one. Why aren’t you taking it?” the other girl retorted, still trying to pull Toni out of the room alternatively by her waist and her arm.

“Because forcing her to talk to me can make things so much worse and I don’t think I can handle it anymore if it goes worse than it already is.” Toni replied with a hint of fear in her voice making Veronica’s grasp of her hand loosen until she let her go entirely with a loud sigh.

“Would it be so bad if you just try?” Veronica asked with sympathy. She understood the predicament Toni was in but she just wanted to help her friends out.

Toni walked towards the bed and sat on it’s edge. “I’m usually brave and direct to the point but with Cheryl, everything is delicate and fragile. I can’t have her hating me even more. It’s better to give her the space she needs even if it’s killing me.” she sadly stated playing with the hem of the worn out red sweater she was wearing that once belonged to her ex-girlfriend. 

Veronica felt sorry for her friend. She knows the situation has been putting Toni down and she realized that forcing the situation is not going to help at this time. “I’m sorry, T for pushing.”

“It’s fine. I know you mean well.” Toni responded with sincerity. “I just want the timing to be perfect because fixing things with Cheryl is a one shot kind of thing. If we screw up one more time that just might be the end of everything.”

“But how much time are you going to give her? I mean, you stay here in this room, browse through your gallery containing a million pictures and videos of you and Cheryl. You’re wearing her sweater any chance you get, I know because I was with her when she bought that. You have her picture on your night stand and I see you try so many times to approach her in school but back out the last minute. And don’t even bother trying to deny that stuffed animal you have in your bed. How long are you going to punish yourself?”

Cheryl and Archie are currently by the bar, fixing themselves a drink. They’ve spent the past couple of minutes doing a trial and error experiment with the drinks, mixing what they thought were good together and laughing at each others faces at their continuous failure as they tasted their creation.

“God, for people who spent a lot of time drinking at parties I really suck at this. This though, this kinda takes the win.” Archie stated laughing while he decided to finish the drink Cheryl mixed then settling for a bottle of beer.

Cheryl laughed as well choosing to stick with her mix that ended not being the worst thing. She placed her phone down by the counter top and took a long sip of her drink, letting herself take in the bitterness and let the buzz settle in her. “Toni used to do this for me. I picked up a thing or two from her.” she mindlessly uttered surprising her friend in the process. “She has a good sense of guessing what I would like and she nailed it every single time. It was fun to watch her bar tend at the Wyrm before and boy did she convince Ronnie to let her behind the bar at Le Bonne Nuit.” Cheryl remembered the last time Toni fixed her a drink. Toni made a joke about how all the drinks being served would not meet her girlfriend’s standards so she better keep her hands off of them until Toni fixes her one. So she convinced Veronica to let her behind the bar to fix herself and her girlfriend a drink which Veronica agreed to since Toni didn’t leave her much of a choice. That night they both ended up insanely drunk but happy as ever, enjoying the company of their friends and for once, things were just as if they were your average normal teenagers.

She was taken out of her trance when Archie spoke. “You do you realize that’s literally the first time you talked about Toni without mentioning your break up right?” Throughout the past couple of weeks that they’ve been hanging out, this was the first time Cheryl addressed a memory of Toni without the mention of their break up. Just pure reminiscing of her ex-girlfriend. “And to me it sounds like you miss her.” he stated before taking a swig of his drink, waiting for Cheryl’s response.

Cheryl rolled her eyes as an immediate response with a huff. “Of course I miss her. Contrary to popular belief, my heart’s not made of ice.” she retorted with annoyance. She currently beating herself up over the fact that her feelings for Toni has not diminished even a bit but rather grow deeper especially now that she missed the pink-haired girl’s presence in her life. God, how much she missed her.

“Why don’t you talk to her? Maybe you guys can still fix things.” he said giving her a nudge.

“And what? What exactly do I tell her, Andrews? Hey, I know you broke up with me and all but you might want to talk it out. That I’m not sure if you even want to fix this because frankly, I’m not even sure if you still want me, so yeah do you have a minute?” she sarcastically replied downing the remaining liquid in her glass before stealing the bottle of beer Archie was holding.

“Okay, rude.” the red-headed boy stated as he stole his beer bottle back before grabbing a new one and handing it over to Cheryl. “That’s the thing. I don’t understand this entire dynamic of why you guys broke up? Did you even break up or did you just choose to fight and throw it up in the air. Because to me, basing it on the stories you’ve told me, you guys have had some issues for some time which you,my friend, never talked about then you both snapped then nobody wanted to be the bigger person.” he stated calmly and slowly, careful of how his friend was going to react since he knew that Cheryl can get a little defensive. He arched an eyebrow waiting for either a snarky response or a breakdown.

The wheels in Cheryl’s head were turning until she looked at Archie and said. “I don’t know exactly but to me, I lost her along the way and she didn’t even try to fight for me.” She took a long sip of her beer. 

“Are you sure she’s not trying? Or maybe she wants to but she’s so scared because you put up this demeanor like you don’t give a fuck?” he replied, trying to be the devils advocate so hat Cheryl can get a different perspective of things. “I mean, you basically vanished for a week, came back to school like nothing happened, started hanging out with us and with Betty too as far as I know. Everything about you screams ‘okay’ since you got back. So personally, I think she’s somewhere wallowing in self-pity, beating herself up over the fact that you look happy with her out of the picture.” he let her absorb the message he was trying to convey before speaking again. “Also, would it kill you to admit that even though Toni did have shortcomings because of the gang that you didn’t talk to her about it. You know relationships and communication in general is a two way street. But then again, that’s just me. What do I know?” he said sarcastically, waiting for her reaction.

Cheryl opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. This made her think about the situation in a whole new perspective. She was so caught up in thinking of her feeling her well-being and being left behind that she forgot to think of Toni. She realized she doesn’t even know where her ex-girlfriend is staying at the moment, definitely not in the Southside, that’s for sure. She kept on thinking of want Toni did and forgot to focus on the fact that she had her own shortcomings in the situation they are in. “I need to use the bathroom.” she said walking away from her conversation with Archie, not giving the footballer enough time to question her sudden exit.

She went directly to the restroom but upon turning the knob she was greeted with a lock door and a response from the inside. “Occupied.” She lets go of the handle and turned to look for the hostess. She spotted Veronica, talking to Kevin and Betty in the living room laughing about some story Kevin was sharing.

“Hey, V.” the trio gave their attention to her. “The bathroom is occupied do you mind pointing me to the next one.” 

“Oh! Just down that hallway, 2nd door.” the homeowner instructed, sounding tipsier than she should be, with matching hand gestures to direct her friend.

Cheryl turned her back and followed the instructions given to her by the obviously drunk hostess. She went to the hallway the Veronica pointed at but before she could proceed Josie showed up and greeted her. They had a quick exchange before Cheryl excused herself and proceeded to locate the restroom. As she was counting the doors she realized that Veronica did not mention if it was the second door to her right or left. “Geez.” she uttered to herself, contemplating on which mystery door should she open. She threw caution to the wind and went with her gut and chose the door that was slightly ajar. She turned to her left and pushed the door open.


	6. Chance

Toni contemplated on attending the soiree that Veronica is currently hosting. After finding out that the goal of this party was to have her and Cheryl in a social setting together her basic instinct is to stay away as far as possible from this party but what Veronica said resonated with her. She has been spending way too long avoiding the situation. If she wanted to fix their relationship she had to show Cheryl. Wallowing in self-pity in a room is not going to help but hasty actions would be far worse as well.

The gang leader was seated by the window sill of the room she was currently occupying in the Lodge home, deep in thought, when her bedroom door opened and revealed the very same person she was trying to avoid. Both of them were caught off-guard by the sudden meeting.Toni knew by the way that Cheryl’s eyes widened in surprise that the maple heiress wasn’t expecting her presence.

As soon as Cheryl saw Toni, she wanted to run and hide but for some reason the rest of her had a different plan and refused to take a step back nor forward. Toni, on the other hand, immediately stood from the window sill and stood across Cheryl by the door, unsure of how to start a conversation. Only the echo of loud music from the living room filled the air as the two stood silent.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were here. I was just looking for the restroom.” Cheryl broke the silence. She finally got control of her body and started to turn for the door but Toni took a couple of huge strides to reach her before she was able to successfully exit. Toni reached for her arm and held her. Cheryl stopped and her eyes immediately went to her arm where ex-girlfriend was holding her. This was their first physical contact for weeks and they both missed each other so much. Their relationship was filled with this type if intimacy. Not exactly sexual but there was always a great meaning to every touch.

When the gang leader realized their current state and noticed the look of shock on the other girl’s face, she immediately let go of the her arm. “Sorry.” she apologized, unsure if she crossed a line by touching Cheryl without her permission. The red head gave no response but her face was blank as she crossed her arms across her chest, leaving Toni confused but she ignored it and decided to take her chance. “Can we please talk?” she meekly asked.

“What can we possibly need to talk about, Topaz?” Cheryl mentally slapped herself for being so harsh. This was her walls talking. She got hurt and its her defense mechanism acting up right now, protecting herself from showing her weakness. She did, however, see how there was a flicker of pain that flashed in Toni’s eyes and she immediately felt guilty but she couldn’t bring her walls down.

“I deserve that.” Toni weakly said, hanging her head, fighting the urge to cry. Cheryl hated to see Toni like this and hates it even more that she’s the reason but yet again, she said nothing. Toni lifted her head and looked directly into her ex-girlfriend’s eyes. The redhead was surprised to see the shorter girl’s face tear stricken. “I don’t know how to make this better. I don’t know what to do to make things right, Cher.” Toni took a quick pause to sniff and wipe her tears while Cheryl stood stiffly against the door, stopping herself from giving in to her emotions but she knows that in no time she will be giving in to them. “I hate how things turned out because we used to be good. We were so good.” Toni uttered the last statement with so much conviction hoping to make Cheryl feel her sincerity. “I hate the state that we’re in and I know I placed us here but if I could just take it back, if I could take it all back, Cher. I’d do it in a heartbeat. Please believe me.” she paused trying to gather her thoughts. “I just wanted my family back. I wanted that sense of normalcy again without the Serpents. They were the only family I knew and I was clamoring to have that back and I’m sorry if in the process I hurt you. I’m sorry for not seeing that I was hurting you. You’ve always had a strong front and for a while I thought everything was fine but I should have known.” 

Cheryl absorbed all the words previously uttered and she couldn’t help but let all her bottled up feelings to resurface. The feeling of the love of her life slipping away from her grasp and she couldn’t do anything about it. “Where did I go wrong?” the question the red head uttered caught Toni by surprise. Cheryl fully leaned against the door hoping it could keep her from falling, arms crossed, gaze away from the pink-haired girl in front of her. Before Toni can negate the statement, Cheryl spoke again. “When did I start losing you? What could I have done differently to stop it?” her statements sounding more like rhetorical questions that weren’t intended to be answered. Cheryl wrapped her arms around herself tighter, seeking any kind of comfort from the impending breakdown she knew she was about to have. “Ever since you left, those are a few of the questions playing over and over in my mind. You’re right. We were so good but somewhere along the way we changed and I don’t know why.”

It hurt for Toni to hear this from the girl she loves so much. How did she let this happen? “But you never lost me.” she stated, moving a few steps closer so she reach out for Cheryl’s hands. “I’m here.” For a moment, Toni expected her to pull her hands back but a sense of relief washed over her when she felt Cheryl give her hands a soft squeeze.

“Then how come I felt like I did?” Cheryl questioned looking straight into Toni eye’s as her vision turned glossy from the tears that are seconds away from falling from her eyes. “It’s like you were with me but not entirely.” a single tear rolled down from her eye, which she quickly wiped away as she held the others from falling down. “You were so wrapped around the gang that I felt like you pushed me aside. It was supposed to be our new family, Toni. Something we’d do together.Somewhere we’ll both finally belong without conditions.” she took a brief pause to keep herself in check. “But somehow, I felt like giving you that gang of your own made you realize that you didn’t need me anymore.”

“That’s far from the truth.” Toni interjected and place both of her hands on Cheryl’s arms, afraid that she’d run off. “You know that’s not true.” 

Cheryl shook her head. This was it. Word vomit. “How many dates have you forgotten? How many plans have you canceled? How many nights have you left me waiting for you? How many conversations did you cut short because they needed you or because you needed to be somewhere? How many fights have we had because of this?” she was laying down all the things that made her believe she was losing Toni. “I know I might not have communicated it well and I know that somehow this is also my fault but I thought you knew me enough to know that it was hurting me. I tried to tell you how I was feeling the best way I know how but I feel like I’ve fallen on deaf ears.” she admitted her fault but at the same time she expected Toni to read between the lines because out of all the people that came and left in her life, it was only Toni who was able to do it. To read behind the facade, to let her walls down. The person who allowed her to feel things she never thought she could. “I know it hurt to lose the Serpents, to lose your family but I was there Toni. You still had me. When you took over the Pretty Poisons, you wanted to build a relationship with them like you had with the Serpents that you forgot that you still had me.”

Toni didn’t know how to respond to that because she knows she was guilty of everything that Cheryl just stated. She couldn’t help but hang her head low but she never did let go of Cheryl’s hands. Hanging onto to it like a life line thrown her way and letting go of it would mean losing this battle.

“And when you told me that somehow I suffocated you and that you felt like we moved to fast in moving in together, all I can think about is another person I love has given up on me.” Cheryl was trying her best to keep herself together but at this point she has lost all sense of calmness. She was on a full on breakdown, crying her eyes out, catching her breath. “You wanted out.” she spoke the last words in a defeated tone, shaking her head in disbelief hoping that all of this was just her imagination but she knew it wasn’t. “ I know I can be too much at times and not enough at the same time but you promised, Toni.” her cries growing stronger. Toni,let go of her hands and placed both on the sides of her face, caressing it in a soothing manner while shaking her own head. “You promised I’d never be alone again but you left and I was alone again.” 

Toni used her thumbs to wipe away the tears that were uncontrollably spilling from Cheryl’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Cher.” at this point she was crying as well, her heart breaking at the sight of Cheryl so vulnerable and hurt and realizing she played a major part on why she was this way. She couldn’t help but envelope the red head in a tight embrace while running a hand across her back to calm her from the sobs that were making her body shake. “I love you. I’m here. I’ll never leave you. Never again. I’m so sorry, baby. You’re enough. More than enough for me. I love you.” she whispered in Cheryl’s ear as she tried her best to calm her down. 

Cheryl continued to sob hearing those words. She never thought she’d be able to hear Toni utter those words again and have it directed towards her. She let her arms wrap around Toni as well and hugged her tighter than she ever hugged her before. “I love you too.”

Meanwhile, outside the room, the party was still in full blast. Archie was roaming around trying to find Cheryl. It’s been a couple of minutes since she left to go to the bathroom and he was getting worried. He saw Veronica by the bar and approached her. “Hey Ronnie. Have you seen Cheryl? She told me she was going to the restroom but it’s been a while and her phone’s with me so I can’t exactly call her.”

Veronica gave a mischievous grin. “Let’s just say I pointed her to the right direction of what she should be really doing.” she said with a victorious smile.

Archie raised an eyebrow. “I know that look. Did you plan a scheme on Cheryl and Toni?” 

“Well, Archiekins, I did nothing against their will. Let’s just say that I carefully placed instructions that would ensure they’d have no choice but face each other, tonight.” she winked and walked away giving the boy a light pat on the back.

Currently, Toni and Cheryl are seated on the floor in silence, back resting against the end of the bed. There was a significant distance between the two of them but their hands were intertwined and on the floor. It was Toni who first broke the silence. “So, where does this leave us?” she cautiously asked, wondering what was going to happen between them now that they’ve aired out their grievances.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Cheryl responded with hesitation. “I don’t want to pick up where we left off if we’re just going to fall back into the same patterns. I don’t want to lose you but I also don’t want to force you into a relationship you’re not happy in.”

Toni turned and faced Cheryl, still not letting go of her hand. “I was happy with you. I am happy with you. I may have had a shitty way of showing it but let me make it up to you. Let me show you how much you mean to me, Cheryl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took quite some time for this. An intense case of writer's block! Leave a comment for this chapter and let me know what you want to see in Cheryl and Toni's attempt in fixing their relationship. We're going back to basics, guys. Things we actually want to see in the show but RAS is torturing us sooo... lol.


	7. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Cheryl and Toni have reached the turning point in mending their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while for this update. Work and other life crisis got in the way. Hoping to be able to update more often.
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to the CW. This work is inspired by the Riverdale plot line and characters.
> 
> Let's discuss! SUBSCRIBE and LEAVE A COMMENT or follow me on Twitter @paulinegoddess

The car ride home between Archie and Cheryl started off as a quiet travel. From the moment they were able to locate each other in Veronica’s living room after Cheryl disappeared, to the elevator ride and finally, now that they’re cruising the streets of Riverdale heading to Thistlehouse, silence. The soft music coming from the car stereo, the only sound. It was obvious to the teenage boy that his friend was deep in thought since they left the Pembrooke. Cheryl was leaning against the passenger seat window, head against the glass, letting her eyes wander the streets they were passing but obviously, pre-occupied.

“Hey. You okay?” he finally decided to break the silence and check in on what she was deep in thought about. Cheryl did not move from her position but did speak.

“How do you know you’re not making a mistake or that you’re not committing the same mistake?” she asked, eyes still fixed at the empty streets of Riverdale, thinking of how the stillness of the night makes everything seem peaceful and in place but the chaos in her mind would not stop, replaying her earlier conversation with her ex-girlfriend.

Archie couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as he readjusted his grip on the steering wheel. “You’re asking me, the king of impulsive decisions?” he said with a smile on his face, trying to lighten the mood of this impending conversation. Cheryl couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at Archie’s jab towards himself. “So I’m taking the talk did happen and Ronnie succeeded?” he cautiously asked, unsure of how the head cheerleader would be reacting.

Cheryl finally took her eyesight away from the road and looked towards the driver seat with an eyebrow raised. “It was planned, wasn’t it?” she questioned but stated it in a more factual manner.

He immediately raised one hand defensively, keeping the other on the wheel. “Hey! I have no part in this whatsoever. All I know is that Veronica, stirred you in the quote unquote right direction.” he quickly explained including air quotes to emphasize. The red-headed girl, rolled her eyes at Archie before looking back out the window without a word. “So….” he once again started. “Are you gonna tell me about it or what?”

“God, Andrews. You’re such a gossip.” Cheryl retorted, giving him a light punch in the arm. “You’re as subtle as a teenage girl on a slumber party.”

He laughed at the comparison given by his friend but carried on anyways. “Hey, can you blame me? I am invested. You’ve been pining over Toni for the past weeks and I believe it’s about time someone does something.”

“There’s really nothing to tell. We talked, that’s it.” she vaguely shared, sparing any details from the conversation they had.

“Then why are you suddenly in a contemplating mode about making the same mistake? Are you guys back together, getting back together?” the stoplight was red so he had the chance to turn and evaluate Cheryl’s reaction to the question.

“I don’t really know as of right now, Arch.” Archie was certain that he heard a bit of sadness at that statement. Cheryl was playing with her fingers and avoided eye contact, classic deflecting demeanor.

“But you want to, right?” there was caution in the way he asked, unsure if Cheryl would bite his head off for even asking such question. But he felt genuine concern for his friend and wanted to help in any way he can.

She look at him and gave him an obvious look but her voice did not match the expression her face reflects. “Of course, I want to.” her voice barely above a whisper. _Vulnerable_. She hated to be in this state but when it comes to Toni, her weakness somehow becomes transparent for the world to see. “It’s easy to go back to the way things were but it’s also easy to fall back into old habits, Archie.” Falling into the same pattern is setting their relationship for failure and Cheryl knew that. “And to be honest, I cannot handle another heartbreak. I cannot handle getting Toni back just to lose her again. I just can’t.” the defeat in her voice made Archie empathize with her even more.

The footballer stretched out a comforting hand to ease Cheryl’s emotions. “I know I might be the wrong person to hear this from because we both know how impulsive and stubborn I can get. But Cheryl, if you don’t let yourself take the risk, how would you ever move forward?” He started driving again as the light turns green. “It’s a tough choice, I know. But you have to make it. You either work on fixing things and getting back together with Toni and let the past be past or you walk away. But if you decide to walk away, you have to make that clear as well and not have her cling onto hope that she’s working towards getting you back.” He made it sound simple but both of them knew that it was more difficult than it seems. “And we both know what you want, it’s just a matter of trusting Toni and yourself that you wont take the same path as before.”

“I hate how it sounds so simple but making the actual decision is so difficult.” she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. “ I want to take the leap and risk everything but I’m just so fucking scared.”

“If it’s scaring you then that means deep down you know what you want.” he spoke as if his statements was a proven theory. “It’s all a matter of what you’re going to do now to achieve that.” Just in time, they pulled over to Thistlehouse and Archie looked over to Cheryl to assess if there’s anything more to be said with a small smile on his face.

Cheryl remain still on her seat for a couple more seconds before unbuckling the seat belt and looking at Archie’s direction. “You’re a good friend Archie Andrews.” she stated with a soft smile.

“And you’re stronger than you think, Cheryl Blossom.” Encouragement and affirmation was something that Cheryl wasn’t used to getting from people and having a support system outside of her relationship with Toni was opening her world into a new perspective. She gave him a bigger smile before opening her door and getting out of the car. She walked towards her front door and waited for him to drive off as Archie made a u-turn towards the exit of the property. As he drove by her front door, he rolled his window down. “Piece of advice, if you really love Toni, take the risk. You don’t have to worry about falling, I’m pretty sure she’s going to catch you anyway. Plus, worst case scenario, you have us now too. Have a good night, Cher.”

The maple heiress just responded with a big smile and a wave goodbye before entering her home to call it a day.

Meanwhile, in the other side of town, the Pembrooke is now in an aftermath of a high school rager and the hostess is now left with the mess she needs to get rid of before her mother gets back from her trip the next day. Lucky for the Lodge heiress, her friends were not as chaotic as a typical high school party, leaving her with minimal damage control. Currently, Veronica was picking up red solo cups that was scattered around her kitchen and placing them in a black garbage back she’s been dragging across the house. As she was busy doing her chore, Toni entered the kitchen. “Where would you want me?” There was a tad bit more cheer in her voice which earned a raised eyebrow from her friend. The gang leader grabbed a black bag and started pocking up empty beer bottles.

“Well, it’s nice of you to join the festivities, Topaz.” she teased with a teasing glare knowing damn well that her plan succeeded. Toni chuckled softly but otherwise shrugged of Veronica’s teasing and carried on with the current task at hand. “That’s it?” the raven haired girl asked sounding like a whining child. “I don’t even get details of what happened between you and a certain red head in that room?”

“There’s not much to tell, V.” Replaying the conversation in her head, she started plotting on the next applicable move as soon as possible. “We aired out our issues. She told me where I went wrong, she acknowledged her own mistakes and how she bottled up her feelings towards my actions instead of confronting me head on.”

“So it was a good conversation then?” she searched for further information as she carried on with her chore.

“It was.” Toni said with a small smile on her face. “At least now I know what I need to do to start and try to fix this. I’m going to win her back.” she stated with full conviction and courage that made Veronica proud not only of herself for pulling this off but of her friend as well, who was now taking steps into fixing her broken relationship.

It took the two girls a couple more minutes before agreeing that that their attempt to clean was acceptable for Hermione’s return tomorrow morning. They have said their good nights before parting ways and going to their respective rooms.

Toni laid in her bed and grabbed her phone. “Why wait for tomorrow when I can start now?” she said to herself as she unlocked her home screen and immediately opened her last conversation with Cheryl.

_Toni: I’m glad we were able to talk tonight. I miss you._

As soon as she sent the message she contemplated if this was moving too fast and she might be pressuring Cheryl into a forced reconciliation. Her heart rate picked up even more as soon as she saw the three dots blinking, signaling that Cheryl was typing a response.

_Cheryl: I’m glad we talked too. We needed that. And, I’ve been missing you since you left._

A pang of guilt rushed through Toni but she quickly decided to move past it and focus on making this right, moving forward. She typed in a message that she knew would just best describe her feelings at the moment.

_Toni: I never stopped loving you, Cher. I promise I’ll make this better. Good night. I love you._

She sent her message before she could even doubt herself and get cold feet. Again, the three dots made her anxious, waiting how Cheryl would react to her previous message and declaration of love, partially scared that the red head would feel otherwise.

_Cheryl: We’ll make it better. Have a good night._

She couldn’t help but feel disappointed that red head didn’t say it back but she felt hopeful at Cheryl’s statement of working together on making things better. At this point, she couldn’t complain. She locked her phone and placed it on the night stand beside her bed before tucking herself under the comforter, waiting for sleep to take over. She was just about to fall into slumber when her phone made a sound, signaling a new message. She quickly grabbed it and checked since it might be an emergency. What she read completely woke her up and might not let her sleep throughout the night. On her phone screen was a new message from the love of her life.

_Cheryl: I love you too._

Toni couldn’t help but let a smile spread across her face. At this point, all she felt was hope that in time and effort she’ll be able to win Cheryl back.


	8. The Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Toni and Cheryl are taking steps in mending their relationship. Even though this is the case, there's still a lot of unresolved issues floating around the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update. A little Bughead involved. Let me know what you guys think through the comment section. Really love reading your feedback. Tell me what should happen next! What should Cheryl do for Toni and what else should Toni do for Cheryl? I know you guys have ideas. Let's go!

Cheryl’s day started out pretty early than usual but instead of a heavy heart, somehow today she felt lighter and a tad bit happier. Perhaps, the talk she had with Toni played a huge part in alleviating the heavy burden she was carrying ever since their break up. She got out of bed and grabbed her silk robe and proceeded with her morning routine. As soon as she was done with her routine she left her room and went down to prepare breakfast for herself since her Nana has her own diet and routine. She was eyeing the contents of her pantry, thinking of what to make herself when she was surprised by the sudden ringing of the doorbell. She approached the door and opened it with caution only to be surprised by who is on the other side. 

“Breakfast?” Toni energetically said as she brought up a bag of Pop’s with a big smile on her face but a hint of uncertainty on her tone. Uncertain of how Cheryl would react to her sudden presence. Would she consider this as an intrusion? Or moving too fast? Even with these questions, she couldn’t help but appreciate how gorgeous the red head was. This was her favorite state of the heiress, laid back, no make up, hair undone, just woke up. Her natural beauty taking over and it never fails to steal Toni’s breath away. 

“Wh-what are you doing here?” she asked, genuinely surprised at pink-haired girls sudden visit. She stepped out from peeking behind the old wooden door but remained by the threshold. She instinctively tightened her robe around her waist and wrapped her arms around herself due to the cold breeze of the morning air that she was unprepared for. 

“Just wanted to bring you breakfast.” Toni reasoned with a slight hint of embarrassment in her voice since it was obvious that she caught the red head off guard. “I hope that’s okay.” she cautiously asked, extending her hand with the bag of food.

There was a bit of a silent stare stand off between the two before Cheryl stepped forward and took the bag from Toni. “Of-ofcourse. It’s okay.” the maple heiress stuttered a bit, still in shock of the scene currently transpiring right in front of her eyes. She didn’t miss though the smile on Toni’s face the moment she accepted the bag. “But you don’t have to do this.” she assured. Thinking that they might need to set some ground rules in this “working things” out process.

“It’s not a big deal. It’s just breakfast. We all gotta eat.” the southsider retorted with a grin on her face. Toni was on cloud nine by the mere fact that Cheryl accepted the food she bought her and that she’s out here talking to her and nothing can ruin her mood at the moment. 

Cheryl chuckled a little at Toni’s evident glee. “It’s the wee hours of the morning, the sun isn’t even up yet and you’re already up, gotten me breakfast from Pop’s and drove here all the way from the other side of town. It’s a grand gesture.” 

“Call it whatever you want, Bombshell.” she said with a wink before starting to walk back to her bike which was a few steps away. 

“You don’t want to come in?” Cheryl offered, uncertain of why but she felt like it was rude not to invite her in after going through all the trouble of waking up early in the morning, getting her food and traveling all the way from across town.

The invitation caught Toni off guard. She didn’t expect Cheryl to invite her in and frankly at the moment she doesn’t have everything mapped in her mind yet and she knew she can’t screw this chance up. “Thanks for the offer. But I need to head back to get ready for school and frankly, I’m not confident I can contain myself once we’re behind closed doors. I do miss you a lot after all and that robe is not helping.” she teasingly responded, looking at Cheryl from head to toe as she mounted her bike. Cheryl’s eyes widened in shock as she blushed at Toni’s honesty and well, revelation that she had no time to respond before Toni had her bike started. “See you in school, Cher.”

“See you.” she replied. Toni wore her helmet and kicked off her bike’s side stand. “Hey Toni!” Cheryl suddenly called out and she immediately got the other girl’s attention. “Thank you and drive safely.” she said sweetly with a smile on her face.

Toni smiled but even with her helmet on, her eyes showed her smile. “Always.” Cheryl watched her drive away with a big smile plastered on her face before she returned back inside her home to enjoy the breakfast Toni has purchased for her.

School has started and most of the gang is in the student’s lounge waiting for the warning bell. They are currently occupying their usual couch when Kevin entered the lounge with an obvious spring to his step.

“Veronica Lodge, word on the street is your operation Choni was a success.” Kevin said as he entered the lounge and sat on the couch next to the mastermind herself, Veronica. At this point, the attention of the entire gang was already focused on the topic Kevin just opened.

“I wouldn’t say a success yet since they’re not back together but from what I know they had a good talk.” Veronica shared proudly as she closes her book and decided on focusing on the conversation at hand instead of kidding herself in doing her advanced reading.

Part of the people currently in attendance to their little get together in the lounge is one Jughead Jones. Things haven’t been really okay between him and Toni since he kicked the two girls out of the gang and at the moment, he’s also under some hot water with his girlfriend hence, his absence on social gatherings and the space between them on the couch.

“Toni and Cheryl broke up?” Jughead asked in pure curiosity since this is the first time he is hearing about this news. He hasn’t really connected with Cheryl nor Toni after they were kicked out of the Serpents. 

“Have you been living under a rock?” Kevin sarcastically asked, genuinely in awe that Jughead has not caught wind of the break up between the HBIC and her gang leader. “They broke up but now they are already on track in getting back together, keep up.” 

“You would know what’s happening with our friends if you have been paying attention to anything other than your new found passion for gang recreational activities.” The annoyance in Betty’s voice was very evident that the group was silent and did not know how to react. Veronica knew of the problems Betty has been having with Jughead but everyone else was in shock at the sudden outburst of the blonde. “You’re so focused on running a gang you don’t even know the role you played in breaking up Toni and Cheryl.”

“We’re on our way to fixing one relationship, are we on the road to another break up?” Kevin whispered to Veronica who just gave him a pointed look then an eye roll before focusing back on the lover’s quarrel unfolding before them.

“The serpent’s need me right now.We’re losing direction. Now is not the time that they lose their trust on their leader and question my judgment.” Jughead retorted, seeming to be on his way to losing his temper.

“And whose fault is that? Who vanished for weeks leaving the gang to cope on their own? And to top it all of, you kicked Toni and Cheryl out just so you can prove a point of who is ‘king’.” the blonde spoke innocently and calmly, flipping mindlessly through her notes but obviously with intent to get her point across.

Jughead slammed a hand on the table in front of him. “They broke a rule and they should be punished.You know how this works.” the beanie wearing teenager defended his prior decisions but the gang can see he was getting pretty worked up and it was most likely because this was coming from Betty, of all people.

“Yeah, a 2 day old rule and the punishment was totally uncalled for. You did it out of spite because Cheryl called you out for being an absentee leader while the others listen to Toni instead of you.” Betty remained seated and calm, not escalating to Jughead’s level. She continued to flip through her notes but her focus is definitely on the conversation she’s currently having. “And now, you hate the fact that they’re not crawling back to you so you make one bad decision after the other. Why don’t you just admit that you made a mistake in kicking Toni and Cheryl out. Obviously, you need Toni in running the Serpents, especially when it comes to the older ones since she’s blood, they will listen to her and whether you like it or not, Cheryl has some great ideas and she has the money to back it up.” she may have seem to be suggesting the next action for the serpent king but in Betty’s head this was more of an imposition and she knew Jughead knew that.

Jughead was just about to start another outburst when Veronica stood up and positioned herself between the bickering couple. “Okay, guys. Hold up. Let’s just chill out for a moment here.” she said raising her hands on both direction to signal the two of them to stop and calm down. “Just take a break and steer clear of each other, obviously you can’t be civil right now.”

Just in perfect time, Cheryl entered the lounge and saw the tension filled scene. “Woah. What drama did I miss?” she asked, announcing her presence. Jughead huffed in annoyance before collecting his stuff and leaving. “Wow, never made him leave a room that fast before.” she joked, earning a laugh from Betty while the others shake their heads.

“Anyone up for something from the vending machine?” Kevin asked to break the awkward silence. “I have not had breakfast since I woke up late.” Archie requested for a protein bar while Betty asked for some candy. “What about you, Bombshell?”

“No, thank you. I had quite a breakfast from Pop’s this morning.” she shared innocently as she declined Kevin’s offer.

“Pop’s? You went to Pop’s before school?” Archie questioned. “Someone’s eager to get a good breakfast.”

“It was delivered actually.” Cheryl answered innocently as she sat down on the seat beside Betty and bringing out her phone.

The red head’s last statement earned a questioning look from the owner of Pop’s herself. “What do you mean it got delivered, we don’t do del….” Veronica trailed off when Cheryl gave her a look and smiled coyly. “Ooohhh. No wonder you seem extra happy this morning and why a certain pink-haired girl was running late earlier.” she teased.

“Shut up.” Cheryl answered, trying not to blush. Betty and Archie caught on and were now teasing Cheryl as well. 

Kevin was returning from getting their food when he heard the teasing. “What did I miss?” he questioned, noticing the laughing and a blushing Cheryl Blossom.

“Cheryl here, had a special breakfast delivery this morning from a certain pink-haired gal who happens to be trying to win her back.” Betty explained as she nudged Cheryl with an elbow.

Kevin almost screamed in excitement, urging Cheryl to tell them more. “There’s nothing to tell, she dropped by and gave me food that’s it.” the red head downplayed her encounter with Toni from earlier. 

“What can I say? My girl works fast.” Veronica proudly said. As if on cue, Toni enters the lounge, panting as if she has been running. “Speaking of the devil. Look who barely made it.” the diner owner teased as Toni took the seat next Archie, across Betty and Cheryl. The gang member briefly shared a look with Cheryl and smiled which the maple heiress returned.

“We were just talking about breakfast which some of us had specially delivered to their doorstep.” Archie shared with a teasing tone directed to both Toni and Cheryl. Toni’s eyes landed on Cheryl surprised that she shared what had transpired between them this morning but before she could say anything else, the warning bell rang signaling everyone to start walking towards their classes.

“Saved by the bell, I guess.” Veronica quipped with a smug look on her face as everyone started picking up their stuff before walking out of the lounge. 

“See you at lunch guys.” Archie bid farewell.

Soon, it was only Cheryl and Toni left. “We’re on the same first period. Right?” Cheryl asked which Toni nodded to.

“Walk you to class?” Toni asked permission from Cheryl with a hopeful smile on her face. 

Cheryl heart fluttered but she tried to remain composed on the outside replying with a quick “Sure.” and a smile on her face.

It may be slow but both girls are thankful that they’re getting somewhere rather than being stuck in a place of uncertainty where they both suffer. Gradually, they were getting there.

As they walk along the corridor side by side, Toni’s joy could not be contained when she felt Cheryl brush their hands together before finally taking Toni’s hand and intertwining them together. She was surprised at first so she threw a glance at Cheryl who looked backed at her and gave her the sweetest smile she’s ever seen. Toni held onto the red head’s hand tighter before bringing it up to the level of her mouth and giving Cheryl’s hand a quick kiss, thanking the universe for giving her this chance.

“Well, well. I guess congratulations are in order for one successful matchmaking operation, Veronica.” Kevin teased as they stood by their lockers, witnessing the not so subtle interaction between Cheryl and Toni.

Veronica closed her locker with a grin. “No Kev, it’s all them.” she acknowledged that there have been no ploys, no planning. This was all Toni and Cheryl. “I guess our kids are growing up so fast.” she joked as Kevin snickered and the pair walked towards their own class.


	9. The Friendly Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly friendship centered. Though there is still Choni, we are on the journey of mending other things beside their relationship. I am ending the chapter with new drama though. Can't wait to hear your thoughts.

It was another normal day at Riverdale High. Thankfully, these past couple of weeks, there were no mystery nor cult activities that bothered anyone’s sanity.Toni arrived in school with just enough time to hang out at the lounge with her friends and take her time in getting her stuff from her locker while subtly waiting for Cheryl to pass by or access her own locker and start a small talk. 

They have been exchanging a couple of messages over the week and even hung out in group settings with Kevin, Archie, Veronica and surprisingly, Betty but nothing has happened that solidifies that they’re back on. Somehow, they’re still cautious and walking on egg shells around each other even with the minimal touching and affectionate words they’ve exchanged. Deep down they weren’t exactly there yet. 

The Pretty Poison gang leader was standing in front of her open locker, gathering her books and binder for the next period when a shadow dawned over her making her turn to see two people she hasn’t spoken to for quite some time. In front of her were two leather clad teenage boys with remorse and uncertainty written on their faces. Her initial reaction was to scowl at them and fold her arms in front of her chest defensively at the reminder of the betrayal she felt that fateful night. She was in utter shock that Sweet Pea and Fangs had the audacity to approach her after practically siding with Jughead by not saying anything while she was getting banished out of the gang she considered her family. 

“Hey, Tiny.” Sweet Pea greeted shyly. His hands were on his back pockets and he was shuffling and couldn’t stand still, uncertain of how the pink- haired girl would reciprocate the greeting. Fangs just sent a smile her way seeming unsure of the outcome of the that small action.

“Funny how you call me that.”she motioned closing her locker with a bit more force than usual. “I used to have friends that addressed me as that.” she replied sarcastically, still annoyed at the their presence but silently enjoying how they seem fearful of her. “What do you want?”

The two boys exchanged looks as if nudging each other on who’s going to start the wallowing. “We just wanted to talk.” Fangs started nervously. “Check on you and maybe hang out.” 

Toni let out a sarcastic scoff. “Check on me? Hang out? Where the fuck have the two of you been these past weeks, heck the night I was getting kicked out of the gang my family built? Because I’m pretty sure I didn’t have friends at that precise moment you were all kissing king hobo’s ass.” she angrily ranted, using the nickname Cheryl dubbed Jughead out of anger. The boys couldn’t help but hang their head low in shame for how they treated their friend. “You’ve known me longer than him, we’ve been in the gang longer than him and you know that Cheryl and I stepped in while you’re supposed leader was gallivanting around, forgetting about his responsibilities but you said nothing when he threw me out because of a petty mistake that broke a two day old rule.”

“He threw me out too.” Fangs reasoned, reminding Toni that he too was kicked out of the Serpents.

“But look who’s back in now.” she replied with venom in her voice. Fang’s couldn’t response because he knew that Toni was right. He was easily forgiven and let back in the gang unlike his friend even if they basically broke the same rule.

“I know we fucked up Toni, but we were afraid of getting kicked out for standing up to Jughead.” Even with her anger, Toni acknowledged the fear that that confession held. “He is on a roll, exercising his power and just like you, the Serpents is the only family we know. These days, talking back can land you in hot water and the last thing people want now is to be on his bad side. I am not exaggerating when I say that it ain’t a pretty place to be.” Sweet Pea explained with sincerity in his voice but also a bit of annoyance at the predicament they were in. “But trust me, I’ve beaten myself up over the fact that I was unable to have your back the time that you and Red needed me and I can’t apologize enough for that.”

While the heated exchange between the three was transpiring, Cheryl Blossom was currently gliding through the corridors of Riverdale High, walking towards her locker when she spotted Sweet Pea and Fangs with Toni, the latter looking angry and frustrated at the conversation. Her protective instinct towards Toni immediately kicked in and she quickly walked pass her locker, pushed a couple of people out of her way and approached the three.

She inserted herself in the middle of the little huddle the three has formed. “Do we have a problem here? Toni, are they bothering you?” she spoke with command and in full HBIC demeanor with her eyebrows up and her hand on her waist. Toni placed a hand on her shoulder, assuring her that it was okay and there was no need to be defensive.

“We were just apologizing to Toni.” Fangs started in a low voice. “And that apology extends to you.” The statement caused Cheryl to slightly stand down and move to Toni’s side, seeking assurance that the girl was okay.

“Fangs is right, Red. We owe both of you an apology. Toni, you’ve been our friend for the longest time and we’ve gone through so many shit together, and Cheryl, you’re family by extension at first but the day you became a Serpent you’ve done nothing but help us and have our backs. Just like what I told Toni, I apologize for not being able to stand up for you when Jughead was being an asshole. We’ve tried to reach out to the both of you so many times but personally, I am ashamed for not being able to help. The first law, no Serpent stands alone, but we didn’t stand with you.” Sweet Pea’s apology was unlikely of him. He wasn’t usually emotional but the two girls felt his sincerity and remorse. And at this point, Toni has lost count of how many apologies, the two have uttered in the span of their conversation.

“We’re not expecting full pardon from the both of you but we hope to clear the air and have us at least be friends again.” Fangs tried to level set what their expectation was. “Because honestly, the gang is really toxic to everyone right now. It’s gotten so bad since you guys left.” he explained seeming exasperated by the mere thought of the gang he belonged in.

Concern ran through Toni’s mind and immediately had to ask. “What do you mean, it’s been bad?”

“Jughead wants to legitimize the Serpents, as you know, but he’s been imposing stupid rules here and there and he has done nothing but remind us who’s king every time his decision gets questioned. And it’s just getting on everyone’s nerves especially the elders. Heck, a lot of them got pissed at him for kicking you two out but he played the power card again.” Fangs shared his frustrations towards their leader and by the way he was speaking Toni and Cheryl felt that it was no exaggeration and that it was really bad.

The taller Serpent started his own rant piece “Even FP’s getting caught in the middle.He’s handed over the reigns to Jug but now the elders are convincing him to take over again because Jughead is losing control. Instead of bringing everyone together and assuring that everyone would have a livelihood without doing anything illegal, everyone’s all over the place trying to survive on their own. Even Betty is not agreeing with Jughead and let me tell you, that girl is not afraid to voice out her opinion in front of everyone which pisses Jug even more but since he can’t take it out on his queen someone else would be on the receiving end of his wrath.”

“Cousin Betty, did mention that Jughead is not getting the best boyfriend award of the year because of recent events.” Cheryl informed the trio of the many conversations she and Betty have shared over this topic.

Toni and Cheryl took in the information and had concern look on their faces but realized they have no power over Jughead since they’re not even in the gang to do anything. Fangs let out a deep sigh. “Sometimes, I just want to jump ship and ask you to let me be part of the Pretty Poisons. I mean, you could use a gay dude in this female empowered gang.” he joked earning a small laugh from Toni and Cheryl but receiving a punch on the arm from Sweet Pea.

“Hey! You can’t move and leave me with king hobo.” Cheryl laughed at the use of her nickname for Jughead. “Unless, you girls need either a bouncer, someone to train the girls or maybe even a body guard, I’m in. But we have to talk about the skin I’ll be wearing because Fangs may be able to rock pink skulls but I doubt I can.” Sweet Pea joked and he felt relieved when Toni and Cheryl laughed.

“As much as I would like to take you guys in, you can’t leave the Serpents. That’s your legacy. And someone needs to stop Jughead from running the gang to the ground.” Toni sincerely told the boys and they both nodded in understanding.

“But we do miss you, Tiny.” Sweet Pea uttered with nothing but genuine emotion of missing his friend while Fangs was excessively nodding to show his agreement with Sweet Pea’s statement.

Toni couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the sudden display of emotion of her two buddies. She gave each a light punch to the chest. “Aww. Don’t be going sentimental on me now you two dorks.” She couldn’t help it. These were her best friends. And yes, they have been shitty friends for a moment but they’ve gone through so much together that she couldn’t just throw that away especially now that they’ve acknowledged their mistake and apologized for it.

Cheryl felt elated for Toni to have her friends back. Replacing the Serpents with the Poisons to create a family was fairly easy but the relationships that Toni had with her friends was something Cheryl could never replace even if she tried.

“So you forgive us?” Fangs confirmed, internally hoping that the message he was getting from the direction their conversation went is the same as reality.

Toni rolled her eyes sarcastically. “You’ve dumped all your gang drama on me, making me think that you have it worse and profusely apologized in a span of a few minutes which is so not you. You may have been shitty friends these past few weeks but unfortunately you’re my shitty friends.” she said with a smile on her face, letting any resentment go out of the window and bask on the fact that slowly, she was getting a sense of normalcy back in her life.

“We knew you couldn’t resist our charm, Tiny!” Sweet Pea cheered while engulfing the pink-haired girl and Fangs into a group hug, which the two squirmed at as Cheryl watched, laughing at their interaction.

The three broke off the hug and Sweet Pea turned to Cheryl. “How about you, Red? Forgive us or do you still want to shoot as with your bow and arrow?” he questioned, somehow teasing.

The red head heiress rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Well, as much as I would enjoy making you two practice targets, I think being stuck with Jughead is punishment enough, so we can call it even.” she said, sounding as if she didn’t mean her words but the group knew that she did.

Just to annoy Cheryl, Sweet Pea opened his arms wide. “Awww. Come here, Red.” He now included Cheryl in a group hug, earning a laugh from Fangs and Toni while he fought quite the physical and verbal retaliation from the HBIC. The Serpent let go of the hug and laughed at the exasperated look on Cheryl’s face.

“So to celebrate this reconciliation, you guys want to hang out after school? Pop’s?” Fangs opened an invitation. “We can have the others join.” Now, the invitation being extended to Kevin and the others, well, except for Jughead, who isn’t everyone’s favorite at the moment.

“I’m in.” Sweet Pea responded promptly. Of course he was decisive, this involves food. “Wait a minute. You two okay to hang out, right? I mean, I heard about your break up.” he immediately received an elbow to his ribs from Fangs. “What now? I was being sensitive by asking.” It’s true, he meant well in asking but it didn’t make the question any less awkward. Cheryl and Toni did not know how to respond to anyone addressing their break up while the other was present as well. They sort of exchanged looks but quickly broke eye contact, not entirely sure how to answer. “Or are you guys back together?” another nudge to ribs and now Fangs was looking at him, eyeing him intently. “Can you stop? I am not dating Kevin so I do not know what exactly is going on.”

Toni broke off the nudging exchange between the two and decided to speak for her and Cheryl. “Stop it, you two. Yes, we broke up. Yes, we sort of hang out now and no, we’re not together.” she refused to elaborate but rather simplified her answers to cover all of Sweet Pea’s question which he gladly accepted but what she didn’t know is her answer to the last question didn’t sit well with Cheryl. 

The maple heiress somehow felt a pang of hurt hearing Toni utter that they were not together, so casually. She has perfected the talent of masking her emotions since she was a kid, so now she was pretty much putting on a blank face to mask the hurt and confusion that suddenly rushed through her being. She thought they were going somewhere. She thought they were at least on the road of getting back together like they talked about. But how is Toni, saying they’re not together so bluntly? Did she change her mind about working things out? She was unsure if she was being rational or being quite emotional at the moment so she did what she thinks she needed to do. “I have a class in a few but do let me know if the others are in.” she said with a tight smile before walking away. Toni immediately missing her presence but obviously oblivious to what just happened.


	10. The Stand Still

They were at a stand still. It has been a couple of weeks and Cheryl and Toni still hasn’t officially gotten back together. They’ve never even touched the subject. At the back of her head, Toni was thankful that at least, they weren’t ignoring each other either. They were currently like an intro to any typical rom-com movie, wherein it’s taking forever for the leads to admit they like each other or in this case, get back together. They did agree on taking things slow and building it to perfection but there was something unsettling about being stuck in limbo. The uncertainty of where they stand was killing them both. These two aren’t the most patient people in the world but they are trying and their friends can see that. There’s been a lot of back and forth lately and everyone around them knows that both are just scared of taking the leap. They’re just painfully slow dancing around their feelings before the inevitable happens and they get back together. So the group leaves them be and keep their meddling at a minimum. 

The bell just rang and Toni left her last class and headed towards her locker before going to the student lounge, where everybody usually meets and hangs during their free period. She was casually walking down the hallway when she was stopped by one of the varsity football players who intercepted her turn to the next hallway. 

“Hey Toni! Got a sec?” he was respectful and made sure he didn’t enter her personal space but got close enough to make his presence known as he fiddled with his letterman jacket. He wore a shy smile on his face as he mindlessly brushed his fingers through his light brown hair waiting for Toni to respond.

The gang leader was surprised by the sudden interaction. The guy was a familiar face and she probably have shared multiple classes with him, one being the most recent class she just had but never did she have any interaction directly with him. But, to be nice, she gave him a tight smile before speaking. “First, never sneak up on a gang member. We’re reactive.” she jokingly reminded the jock. “What can I do for you, Drew?” she asked with a tone of curiosity on her voice, wondering why she was suddenly being approached by the football player.

He couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the apprehension he senses from Toni. “Sorry about that. Didn’t mean to catch you off guard.” he spoke with sincerity laced in his voice, raising his hand as if he was surrendering to the reminder the gang member gave. “I know this is weird and we’ve never had a real conversation before but I actually need a favor from you. A big one.” he said with a little bit of laughter but also a hint of pleading.

A favor. What would this guy possibly need from her? This peaked her curiosity. “Mind if we walk, while you talk?” she asked, needing to reach her locker to place her stuff back.

“No problem.” he immediately answered with excitement at not being rejected before getting out of her way and walking with her side by side. He let them take a few steps forward before starting to plead his case. “So, the last game of the season is coming soon.”

“Mhmm.” Toni hummed while nodding. “I’m a cheerleader. I kind of know that information already.” she said sarcastically, earning a nervous laugh from the jock. 

“I know that but the favor I’m asking is actually about the senior tradition for the homecoming game.” he explained. He observed the pink-haired girls reaction and saw her raise her eyebrows in question. Obviously, oblivious to what he was pertaining to.

“What senior tradition?” she clarified, totally clueless of what Drew was speaking of. She might have been in this school for a while but did not pay enough attention to high school traditions since she was busy being a gang member, busting Cheryl out of conversion therapy, getting away from the Blackhood, not getting killed by the Gargoyle King and last but definitely not the least, not getting her organs harvested by a crazy cult. Her high school life has been pretty occupied for regular teenage traditions.

They finally reached Toni’s destination and she placed her stuff quickly in her locker before proceeding to walk again towards the student lounge while Drew followed her. “The send off.” Drew stated simply as if Toni was supposed to know what that meant.

Toni furrowed her eyebrows again and tilted her head a little to show her confusion. “You lost me at tradition. You gotta give me more than that because I have no idea what your talking about.”

They stopped by the end of the hallway and Drew faces Toni to explain the favor he’s asking of off her. “Every last game of the school year, especially if it’s the championships like what we’re having, there’s a tradition that all senior players walk into the field with a senior vixen. It’s like a ceremonial send off and they say it’s good luck for the game.” 

“How the hell is walking with a cheerleader into a football field good luck?” Leave it to Toni to burst his belief in luck for a team contact sport that basically relies on strategy and good team work.

He shook his head laughing. “I seriously don’t know either. I didn’t take it seriously until Reggie started asking us about partners and who am I to question tradition. If we’re gonna lose, it ain’t going to be because no one sent me off. Which brings me to you.” he took a pause, gauging if Toni got the message. He squinted his eyes waiting for her to speak but when no response came he decided to ask directly. “So… would you do me the honor of sending me off on game day?” he asked with an exaggerated smile on his face. “Please.” he added when he noticed how Toni was deeply considering his favor. “Reggie would literally have my neck if I don’t have a name by today.”

She crossed her arms in front of her. “Why me?” she asked with a bit of aggression, daring him to give an acceptable reason for Toni to participate. 

“Why not?” he tried to be witty with his answer but he knows from the look on Toni’s face that she’s not buying that bull shit of an answer. “Well, so far everyone’s getting eligible bachelorettes. I mean, Reggie’s taking Veronica, Moose has convinced Betty Cooper for some reason, Archie’s taking Cheryl Blossom and the list goes on and I know there’s a couple more senior girls in the team but I consider you more eligible and reputable than them.” Drew defended his case as passionate as possible with the belief that a little flattery would get him somewhere. “I mean, you’ve technically not dated any of the other Bulldogs prior or anyone right now as of what I heard from grapevine which means no drama, so why not?” he carried on as he added a little bit more charm. 

Toni saw nothing wrong with the favor he was asking for. It was simply walking out on the field side by side. No big deal. Though she did not miss that little information about Cheryl pairing up with Archie. She knows it’s nothing to be threatened of but there’s this little feeling of jealousy fluttering at the pit of her stomach which she quickly brushed off. She did wonder though why Cheryl didn’t share this information with her. Were they not in that level? Since a lot of things suddenly pre-occupied her mind, she lost focus on the current conversation she was having with Drew until the jock placed his hands together loudly, getting her out of her mental haze, as if he was praying and begging with an exaggerated pout on his face. “Fine. Can you stop that now?” she replied quickly. He immediately threw a fist up in the air in victory which earned an eye roll from Toni.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” he repeatedly said before backing up and turning to the other direction. “See you game day, Topaz!” he bid farewell and went on with his day as Toni entered the lounge to spend her free period.

Drew Finley was walking towards a flock of his teammates currently huddled by one of the lockers. When they saw him, they immediately greeted him and got him some space.

“So? You’re the last one. You better have a name because I am not losing this game just because you didn’t ask anyone.” Reggie Mantle, co-captain of the Bulldogs, authoritatively asked his teammate.

“Chill out, Mantle.” he stated, trying to pacify a worked up Reggie. “I got Topaz to say yes.” he answered with pride, relieved that Reggie would stop being on his case now.

“Toni? You expect me to believe that you got gang leader, Toni Topaz to say yes to you?” Reggie clarified in awe, surprised that Toni would even participate at such childish tradition being all tough and bad ass. Drew just shrugged.

“Alright, Finley! Shoot your shot.” one of jocks hollered. 

“It’s not a big deal, man.” Drew humbly spoke. “She was actually very nice when I asked her. I mean it took a little convincing but it helps that she’s single and very pretty for me to work for it.”he added jokingly as he got a few hollers and pats on the back from his teammates.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to try and start dating someone when were literally a couple of months from graduation.” another one of his teammates teased which he just laughed off, shaking his head. Soon enough, the other boys jumped in and teased him as well. 

In the middle of the fun conversation, Reggie stopped participating as he saw her. Eyes literally glaring at their direction, possibly conjuring they spontaneously combust at that exact moment. Unknown to this group of athletes is the presence of Cheryl Blossom by her locker directly across them, listening in to how Drew Finley asked Toni to be his partner for the homecoming game and the apparent intent of asking her out afterwards. Reggie and Cheryl’s eyes met and the jock cringed as he received the iciest glare from the HBIC herself as she slammed her locker shut and strutted down the hall ready to wreak havoc to anyone who gets in her way. “Out of my way, bottom feeder.” he heard Cheryl yell to a random freshman who was walking ahead of her.

Reggie shook his head and mentally decided to let Veronica know of this new development that might derail their initial plan to get Toni and Cheryl back together.

Later that day, the gang was now slowly gathering at the lounge coming from their separate classes. Betty and Cheryl were seated on the couch discussing an equation they’ve encountered during class that none of their friends really cared about. Toni, Kevin, Fangs and Sweet Pea were huddled in a corner having their own private conversation while Archie and Reggie were on the other end of the couch talking about game plans for their championship game.

Veronica Lodge was the last to enter and immediately went in the middle of the room. “Friends!” this quickly captured the attention of her intended audience. When she was pleased by the number of eyes that were on her she continued. “In spirit of the last game of the season and the last high school football game for our bulldogs and vixens, I propose that we host a senior after game victory party since we’re already claiming that we got this championship in the bag.” This earned a holler from Archie and Reggie. She shifted her gaze to Cheryl. “And with the approval of our student body president, Pop’s and Le Bonne Nuit would be very happy to host and sponsor the festivities. What do you say Cheryl? Co-host this party with me?”

Cheryl was nodding her head in agreement. “Well, with your sponsorship and the budget we still have for official activities, I am all in. I’ll handle Mr. Honey in terms of signing over the release of the funds and if he says no, I’d gladly pitch in.” Veronica excitedly clapped her hands together, happy that her party plans are coming along.

“Glad that’s settled. I will be enlisting everyone’s help in getting the word out as soon as we get the go signal from Cheryl.” everyone agreed and was happy to be planning an event for their senior year. “Okay, as you were.” the raven haired girl dismissed their attention before sitting beside Cheryl and Betty, immediately discussing the ideas that she had for the get together she just mentioned.

From the other side of the room, Toni stood up and approached the three girl on the couch, her intention, mainly to talk to Cheryl. “Hey. Uhm. You got a minute?” she asked the red-head and silent excusing Cheryl from the other two. 

Veronica smirked before she and Betty gladly stood up to move to the other couch, leaving Cheryl and Toni on their own to talk. “She’s all yours.” Veronica teasingly quipped before leaving.

Toni noticed that Cheryl looked a bit uneasy about being alone with her which bothered her as well. “Hey.” she awkwardly greeted the red head, who was awfully quiet.

“Hey.” Cheryl responded with a tight-lip smile. Toni was weirded out by the sudden change in her behavior andhating this awkward tension between them but decided to push it aside and go with it.

“Are you okay?” She has known Cheryl for quite some time to know the face she makes when she is thinking deeply of something.

Cheryl nodded lightly, before speaking. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just had a tough test earlier. Nothing a good sleep and retail therapy wouldn’t solve.” she tried to joke to cover up the fact that the thing ruminating in her head is actually the girl in front of her. 

At this moment, Toni gave a smile but knew that she was lying and that there was something greater bothering her but she knew better than to push for an answer. “Of course.” this was such an awkward exchange that both of them just wanted it to be over.

There was a moment of silence between the two and as Toni was about to change the topic into a lighter one when she was interrupted by her name being called. Both her and Cheryl, looked away from each other and focused their attention to the direction the voice came from. There standing by the lounge door was the man Cheryl has murdered multiple times in her head in the past hour.

“Pop’s after school. I’m not taking no for an answer.” he said with his boyish grin before giving Toni a wink and walking away. By this time, the exchange has already caught the gang’s attention and is waiting for any reaction from the two girls. 

Cheryl was seething from her seat. How dare this guy ask Toni on a fucking date in front of her and Toni didn’t even do anything about it which was pissed her off even more. This was it, the other fucking shoe she was waiting to drop. It was breaking her still very fragile heart and she doesn’t want to do this right now.

The pink-haired girl was caught off guard by the sudden intrusion of the jock that she had no time to react to his statement. She was still in shock and was now fearing how Cheryl was going to react. She looked at the red head’s direction and saw the hurt and disappointment in her eyes“Cher..” she started but before she can even utter another word, Cheryl started packing her stuff and walked out of the lounge, leaving a very defeated Toni.

“What the hell just happened?” Kevin uttered, asking anyone to breakdown what just transpired. Veronica gave Reggie and knowing look which he returned with an “I’ll explain later.”

Toni was now in a mood too. All the work she was putting in to fix things with Cheryl, derailed because she decided to be nice to a stranger today. If she wasn’t bothered that they were in a stand still before, now she definitely was afraid that that is as far as they will go.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to the CW. This work is inspired by the Riverdale plot line and characters.
> 
> Let's discuss! SUBSCRIBE and LEAVE A COMMENT or follow me on Twitter @paulinegoddess


End file.
